Can not find my way home
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam y Castiel sabían que eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier cosa, no importaba si eran ángeles, demonios, Leviatanes, Lucifer o el apocalipsis. Ambos sabían que la familia unida podía hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo, al menos eso pensaban antes de que Dean se volviera la siguiente amenaza que debían combatir. Ambientado en la decima temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Can not find my way home.

**Personajes**: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Crowley, Sam Winchester, Hannah, Metraton, ángeles, Kevin Tran, Linda Tran, Ismael, Caín, demonios,

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **17

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Drama, Angts, Hurt/Confort.

**Notas del fic:** Trama alternativa de lo que será la decima temporada. El fic se centrará, más que nada, en la reacciones de los demás ante Dean!demonio y como podrían regresarlo a la normalidad. El titulo del fic, es el nombre de la canción que sale al final del capítulo 9x23 de la serie.

**Resumen: **Sam y Castiel sabían que eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier cosa, no importaba si eran ángeles, demonios, Leviatanes, Lucifer o el apocalipsis. Ambos sabían que la familia unida podía hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo, al menos eso pensaban antes de que Dean se volviera la siguiente amenaza que debían combatir. Ambientado en la decima temporada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

Castiel condujo por la carretera manteniendo su habitual cara seria y la vista en el camino. Habían conseguido detener a Metraton e incluso encerrarlo en la prisión angelical pero aún debían descubrir como volver a abrir el cielo y no menos importante, como recuperar su gracia antes de que se extinguiera por completo y muriera.

Si era honesto, ninguna de esas dos cosas le importaban en ese momento y es por eso que dejó todo en manos de Hannah para regresar a la tierra y dirigirse al bunker, ya que necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos si las palabras del escriba eran ciertas. Se negaba, fervientemente, a creer que Dean estaba muerto. Era imposible que después de todo lo que pasaron, apocalipsis, su intento por ser Dios, leviatanes y el purgatorio, su protegido muriera a manos de Metraton

Estacionó el auto y bajó sintiendo una punzada de ansiedad en su interior ¿Y si ese bastardo tenía razón? ¿Y si Dean estaba muerto? Sacudió la cabeza despacio, en un intento por apartar esos pensamientos nefastos de su cabeza. El rubio no podía estar muerto, no era algo posible para el ángel. Descendió por las escaleras con el temor apoderándose de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad cuando vio las botellas de licor sobre una de las mesas de la sala de estar y el mal presentimiento en su interior se acrecentó.

-¿Dean? ¿Sam?- los llamó expectante pero no recibió respuesta- ¡Chicos soy yo!

El silencio que le siguió a sus palabras fue perturbador para el ángel, ¿Dónde podía estar el par de hermanos? Seguramente, aún no sabían sobre la derrota de Metraton, así que era imposible que esa botella de licor casi vacía fuera para celebrar la victoria. Avanzó por el pasillo con cierta lentitud y fue revisando cuarto por cuarto hasta llegar al del rubio. Soltó el aire que algún momento estuvo conteniendo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Dean?

Caminó hasta la cama vacía y colocó su mano sobre ella. Parecía que alguien la hubiera usado recientemente. Continuó recorriendo el bunker hasta que llegó a la mazmorra, la misma donde vio al cazador por última vez. Se percató de las cosas que había en el suelo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Crowley.

Estaba muy claro que lo habían invocado y tenía la sensación que la aparición de ese molesto demonio no sería nada bueno. Se disponía a buscarlos cuando su teléfono sonó y respondió caminando hacia la entrada del bunker.

-¿Qué sucede, Hannah?

-Te necesitamos aquí, Castiel.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, entiendo la situación y que aún debemos encontrar la manera de abrir el cielo de nuevo pero.

-Los ángeles necesitan un guía, Castiel y tú eres el más capacitado para eso- apretó un poco la mandíbula ante esas palabras- Metraton tiene razón en algo, los ángeles necesitamos un guía, no podemos con el libre albedrio y tú lo sabes.

El moreno quería negarse pero eran sus hermanos y se sentía responsable de que estuvieran rondando perdidos entre los humanos. Finalmente terminó aceptando y regresaría cuanto antes para que hablaran. Marcó otro número en su teléfono pero pasó a buzón de voz y suspiró.

-Sam, soy Castiel, ¿En donde están? Necesito verlos- enfatizó lo último con seriedad- Metraton está prisionero en el cielo y la tablilla de los ángeles fue destruida, aún hay cosas por arreglar pero puedo ocuparme de eso por mi cuenta, llámame cuando escuches esto.

Le dirigió una última al bunker y subió al auto para conducir por la carretera, en dirección a donde se encontraba el portal que le permitiría regresar al cielo con sus hermanos. Le preocupaba de sobremanera confirmar si las palabras del escriba respecto a Dean eran ciertas o no. Intentaba convencerse que no era así, que su protegido de alguna manera continuaba con vida. Los Winchester habían pasado por cosas peores, especialmente el rubio, así que se aferraba a la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Crowley esbozó una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción cuando los "rumores de pasillo" respecto al alcance de la marca de Caín se confirmaron. El rubio parpadeó un poco antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Dean- éste le dirigió una mirada fija- Seguramente tienes un par de preguntas respecto a tu recién descubierta veta demoniaca y yo estoy.

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el cazador se levantó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes estirarse un poco, haciendo crujir algunos huesos. El autoproclamado rey del infierno entrecerró los ojos al notar que las heridas del rubio se curaban.

-Bien, parece que no necesitas del todo mi ayuda, seguramente ya sabes cómo manejar al nuevo tú- se dio la vuelta con satisfacción- Algo habrás aprendido de Alister y todos los demonios que has conocido.

Comenzó una cuenta mental regresiva el siete hasta el cero y antes de terminar, la voz del rubio le impidió que se marchara. Sin duda la situación se estaba volviendo bastante predecible pero también era consciente que los Winchester eran cajas de sorpresas y podían salir con cualquier cosa.

-Espera, Crowley- éste ocultó la sonrisa que intentaba asomar en sus labios.

-Sí, Dean.

-Comienza a hablar.

-¿Y para qué hablar?- respondió divertido- Mejor te lo enseño con hechos, ¿Te parece bien, ardilla?

Esperó que el menor asintiera en aprobación y eso suficiente para que chasquear los dedos y los transportara muy lejos del bunker. Sabía que a Dean le tomaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo yo y la mejor de que entendiera su actual situación era demostrándoselo en vivo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el cazador sosteniendo la primera espada con fuerza.

-Pronto lo entenderás- caminó unos pasos para alejarse de él- Precisamente ahora.

Chasqueó los dedos y seis demonios rodearon al cazador. Ya tenía claro cuál sería el resultado pero de todas formas disfrutaría viéndolo. No se equivocó en ninguna de sus suposiciones y la forma en que Dean se estaba cargando a todos esos demonios era simplemente…

-Exquisito- el ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió sin perder detalles de lo que sucedía frente a él- Hola, ¿Cómo está mi alce favorito?

-¿Dónde mierda estás?- siseó la voz del otro lado- Llevo un buen rato intentando.

-Lo sé, cariño, no me extrañes tanto que pronto estaré contigo- dijo divertido y sonrió cuando Dean se cargó al penúltimo demonio con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

-No juegues conmigo, más te vale aparecer aquí cuanto antes o te voy a

-Tranquilo tigre, ¿Es por tu hermanito no-muerto? Porque ya me encargué de ese asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te encargaste?

-Por si no lo has notado la bella durmiente no está en su cama pero tranquilo, te juro que no le robé ningún beso mientras dormía.

-¡Crowley!

-Nos vemos después, amorcito, bye-bye.

Cortó la llamada y aplaudió satisfecho con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se acercó al cazador que miraba la primera espada antes de pasear su vista por los cadáveres en el suelo.

-Eso fue tan

-Fácil- completó el Crowley- Y también divertido ¿Verdad? Y te aseguro que lo puede ser aún más, Dean- indicó con su dedo el pecho del menor- Eso que sientes ahora, no tendrá comparación cuando apuntes más arriba en la escala evolutiva, estos solo fueron simples plebeyos para que probaras tu nueva fuerza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un paso a la vez, saltamontes, ya es hora de irnos, el alce nos espera- iba a desaparecerlos de ahí pero se detuvo unos segundos- Por cierto, sería conveniente que guardáramos el secretito, al menos por un tiempo, ya verás que será beneficioso para los dos.

Chasqueó los dedos y los apareció en el bunker. Las cosas iban a resultar muy divertidas de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (sí, si habrá angts en la historia a medida que avance) yenisita1296 (No sabía que ya habían confirmado que Gabe estaba vivo, que bien :) va a salir en el fic pero en los últimos capítulos) guest y Anna-ross. El fic lo actualizaré cada tres días porque aún no he terminado de escribirlo. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

Sam estaba desesperándose cuando no conseguía que Crowley apareciera al invocarlo. Se encontraba tan afligido que reunió un par de cosas y salió del bunker para alejarse unos metros en el impala. Le daba lo mismo quien fuera, haría un trato con el primer demonio de encrucijada que respondiera a su llamado. Enterró la cajita en el cruce y esperó unos segundos pero nada ocurrió.

-Mierda…- el ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó e iba a responder pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Otra vez un Winchester.

Se olvidó por completo de su celular para girarse y mantener la vista en el demonio de encrucijada que había respondido a su llamado. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa que parecía un tanto peligrosa.

-Esto ya se les está haciendo costumbre.

-Quiero hacer un trato- respondió Sam serio- Tú vas a.

-No- dijo el demonio.

-¿Cómo que no? Ni siquiera te he dicho algo- replicó el cazador enfadándose.

-Siempre es lo mismo con los Winchester, seguramente tu hermanito se murió de nuevo ¿Verdad? Lo siento, realmente me encantaría ser yo quien tenga tu alma pero eso no sucederá y no te molestes en llamar a alguien más, todos te dirán lo mismo.

-Maldita.

-No me culpes a mí, cariño, son órdenes de nuestro señor.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué señor?- preguntó curioso.

-Crowley.

El castaño frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre ¿Qué estaba tramando ese demonio? Cuando la mujer desapareció, probó nuevamente llamarlo hasta que obtuvo una respuesta y no era precisamente lo que esperaba ¿Cómo que ya se había encargado? Se apresuró en subir al impala y condujo como demente hasta llegar al bunker. Se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de su hermano para comprobar que no estaba ahí.

-¿Dean? ¡Dean!

Comenzó a registras las habitaciones contiguas hasta que un ruido llamó su atención y se asomó con cautela a mirar a la cocina. No cabía de sorpresa y emoción cuando su hermano se giró a mirarlo mientras sostenía una cerveza en la mano derecha. Acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo, Dean, estás bien, estás aquí.

-Sam.

-Menos mal que estás bien… pensé que te perdería para siempre.

-No me des las gracias- dijo Crowley apareciendo en el cuarto con una sonrisa- ¿Qué no haría yo por mi alce y mi ardilla favorita?

-¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó el castaño separándose un poco de su hermano- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Y no me digas que fue por la bondad de tu podrido corazón porque no te creo, ¿Qué pretendes? Ni siquiera hablamos de hacer un trato.

-¿Y para que más me llamarías?- respondió con cierta diversión antes de suspirar- Como sea, no te preocupes, puedes conservar tu alma por un tiempo más, aunque siendo un Winchester, será por poco tiempo.

-¿Y por qué tanta amabilidad de tu parte?

-Puede que quizás, de una forma más o menos indirecta y por azares del destino, es pocamente probable pero puede que tenga una pizca de responsabilidad en todo esto.

-¿Un poco?- siseó Sam- Esto es completamente tu culpa, bastardo.

-Tranquilo, alce, como sea, ya está arreglado, tu hermanito está como nuevo, definitivamente nuevo.

Sam no se creyó ni una sola palabra de ese intento por "remediar un error" que profesaba el demonio. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que algo tramaba e iba a descubrir y más le valía que no los involucrara porque era capaz de destrozarlo con sus propias manos, ya se encontraba harta de las idioteces de ese sujeto. Se preparó algo de comer antes de mirar al rubio.

-¿Quieres un emparedado, Dean? Debes tener muchísima hambre.

-No, estoy bien- respondió distraído.

-Creo que queda algo de tarta y es tu sabor favorito.

-Paso, iré a darme una ducha, apesto.

Sam observó cómo se iba por el pasillo y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, su hermano no era de los que rechazaba comida, ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus preciadas tartas. Intercambió una mirada con Crowley.

-Yo también me voy, ahora que he recuperado mi reino tengo que cuidar de mis leales súbditos pero no te preocupes, pronto estaré por aquí de nuevo, nos vemos amorcito.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer de la habitación. El castaño sacó su teléfono y se percató que tenía un buzón de voz. Escuchó atentamente lo que decía la voz de Castiel, quien sonaba muy preocupado.

-¿Metraton encerrado?- rápidamente llamó al ángel pero no respondía- Perfecto... Cas, soy Sam, llámame en cuanto escuches esto.

Guardó su celular de nuevo y sostuvo la cerveza a medio tomar que dejó Dean sobre la mesa. No sabía con certeza que era pero tenía el presentimiento que las cosas se complicarían muy pronto.

* * *

Castiel mantenía la mirada en el escriba, ya llevaba casi dos horas de intentando obtenerlo algo, lo que fuera, que le ayudara a romper el hechizo que realizó para abrir nuevamente el cielo y permitir tanto a sus hermanos como a esas almas errantes que entraran.

-Dime como quitar el hechizo- Metraton solo sonrió antes de juntar sus manos.

-¿Ya has pensado en que harás, Castiel? Tu gracia robada no durará mucho tiempo más, puede que hayas logrado fastidiar mis planes un poco pero al final, soy yo quién ganará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Yo siempre gano, Castiel, siempre.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y salió de la habitación en donde lo habían llevado para interrogarlo. Las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado y si bien, varias de sus hermanos ya se encontraban ahí, aún quedaban otros tantos que seguían vagando por la tierra.

-Castiel- se giró al oír su voz- ¿Conseguiste algo?

-No, Metraton no hablará- respondió enojado- Hay que encontrar otra manera de obtener la información que necesitamos.

-Registramos su oficina muchas veces pero no hay algo que sea útil.

-Entiendo, gracias Hannah.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho que usaba el escriba para dirigir todo y se dedicó a mirar cada objeto en la habitación. Fue bastante minucioso en su búsqueda pero nada parecía relacionarse con los planes de cerrar el cielo. Suspiró resignado cuando se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y recordó que aún no tenía noticias de los Winchester. Salió de la habitación a toda prisa con la intención de bajar a la tierra para ir a verlos pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

-Castiel ven rápido- pidió Hannah acercándose a él- Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- preguntó serio.

-Las cosas están tensas.

El ángel suspiró con cierta resignación y siguió a Hannah hasta donde se encontraban sus demás hermanos que habían comenzado a discutir acaloradamente sobre la situación actual. Su visita a los Winchester tendría que esperar nuevamente.

* * *

Sam bebía su cerveza mientras terminaba de comer un emparedado cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y el rubio entró un poco serio.

-Hola Dean, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, todo en orden- fue hasta la despensa y se sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso antes de tomárselo de un solo trago.

-Parece que alguien tiene sed- no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera un comentario burlón por parte de su hermano- Oye… nosotros tenemos una plática pendiente…

-En otro momento, Sam, voy a salir un rato.

-¿A dónde?

-Por ahí- se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye Dean, que te- se quedó en silencio cuando distinguió, brevemente, el mango de la primera espada que sobresalió un poco al final de su camisa cuando se dio la vuelta rápido.

-¿Qué tienes, Sam?

-Mmm… verás, Cas me dejó un mensaje de voz ayer, olvidé decírtelo con todo esto de que estás de regreso… no sé muy bien los detalles porque aún no me ha devuelto la llamada pero dijo que tiene a Metraton encerrado y la tablilla de los ángeles está rota… supongo que eso complicará las cosas para abrir el cielo de nuevo.

-Ah- el rubio lo observó unos segundos antes de girarse de nuevo- Ya me voy.

Sam escuchó los pasos alejarse y entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Dean? Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que se esperaba por parte de su hermano. Se levantó para alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara pero no lo encontró. Se apresuró en salir pero el impala seguía en su lugar.

-Qué extraño…

Miró hacia ambos lados de la carretera pero no había ninguna señal de su hermano mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios Green (Si, se fue sin el impala y por lo que comentaban de la serie, pasará un tiempo antes de lo veamos comiendo pie de nuevo) , yenisita1296 (Cas tomará cartas en el asunto cuando se entere, y Sam tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados, ya está comenzando a sospechar y pronto sabrá que ocurre) y guestgirl (Cas estará peligrando por su gracia que se está extinguiendo pero no se rendirá fácilmente, especialmente porque quiere ayudar a Dean) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Ya basta!

Castiel se pasó una mano por el rostro para intentar calmarse. Ya llevaban varios minutos enfrascados en una discusión que hace mucho dejó de ser productiva. Entendía que el ambiente estuviera tenso entre sus hermanos, ya que aún cuando detuvieron a Metraton, éste no iba a colaborar para abrir las puertas del cielo.

-Estás discusiones no nos llevaran a ningún lado- agregó el moreno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Pues te recuerdo, que todo esto es por tu causa, Castiel, así que comienza a pensar en cómo lo arreglarás- siseó uno de sus hermanos- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa?

-Basta- pidió Hannah- Metraton lo engañó para completar el hechizo que nos expulsó a todos del cielo, no es culpa de Castiel lo que sucedió. Ahora, intentemos arreglar esto, que es lo importante- su hermano bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? Metraton no nos ayudará con esto.

El moreno iba a decir algo para intentar calmar los ánimos pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sam lo estaba llamando para que fuera al bunker cuanto antes y rápidamente tuvo el presentimiento que era un asunto relacionado con Dean. La preocupación volvió a apoderarse de él y miró a los demás.

-Tengo que salir un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hannah- Aún no hemos decidido que hacer.

-Lo sé pero esto es importante.

-Vas con esos humanos ¿verdad?- soltó uno de sus hermanos cruzándose de brazos- Metraton tenía razón, lo único que realmente te interesa son ellos- Castiel entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras.

-Tú no entiendes- respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que lo entiendo, todos aquí entendemos tu "fascinación" con esos humanos.

-Especialmente con ese mono rubio- dijo otro de los ángeles serio- ¿Acaso no ves lo importante que es arreglar esto? Muchos de nuestros hermanos aún se encuentran rondando por la tierra, sin mencionar todas las almas que deberían estar en el cielo, ¿Acaso no te importa?

-Sí me importa- respondió enfadado por los reclamos de sus hermanos- Pero esto también es importante para mí, regresaré pronto.

-Eso no es lo que haría un verdadero líder, tus prioridades están muy mal.

-Yo no soy un líder- dijo observándolo de reojo- Solo soy un ángel.

Se marchó de ahí sin hacer caso a los reclamos de su hermano y se apresuró en bajar a la tierra. Sabía perfectamente lo importante que era abrir el cielo de nuevo pero si era honesto, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento, era comprobar con sus propios ojos que Dean se encontraba bien.

* * *

Sam estaba hojeando un libro distraídamente en la sala común mientras movía el pie inquieto bajo la mesa. Desde que su hermano había vuelto de la muerte, hace cuatro días, se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. El primer comportamiento raro que notó, fue su falta de apetito (cosa que jamás había ocurrió antes cuando se trataba del mayor de los Winchester) ni siquiera le interesaba comer sus amadas tartas y eso si que era algo preocupante. Lo otro que lo alertó, fue sus frecuentes salidas misteriosas y lo más raro de todo, era que no salía en el impala, así que su primera suposición, fue que se estaba juntando con Crowley a escondidas suyas. La preocupación y la ansiedad se lo comían vivo y dio un pequeño saltito cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Diga.

-Hola Sam.

-Cas, por fin respondes mis llamadas, ¿Está todo bien?

-Más o menos, aún no encontramos la forma de abrir el cielo otra vez y las cosas están algo tensas.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí… ¿Estás con Dean?

-No, él salió.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No lo sé, Cas… ¿En dónde estás?

-Conduciendo hacia el bunker, pronto estaré ahí.

-Por favor ven rápido.

Se quedó mirando su teléfono por varios segundos. Había notado la preocupación en la voz del ángel y eso no fue una buena señal para él. Intentó concentrarse en la lectura y luego de un tiempo indefinido, escuchó la puerta antes de que unos pasos bajaran. Rápidamente miró al rubio.

-Tardaste en llegar, Dean.

-No eres mi niñera, Sam

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó siguiéndolo hacia la cocina.

-No comiences de nuevo.

-Estoy preocupado, Dean.

-¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé y eso me asusta aún más, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Nada- respondió sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

-Dean.

-Ya basta, no te comportes como mi padre.

El rubio le dio la espalda para tomarse su copa de un trago. Cada vez se confirmaban con mayor fuerza los presentimientos de Sam y algo muy malo ocurría con su hermano.

* * *

Castiel bajó las escaleras del bunker con cierta lentitud, como si necesitara esos segundos adicionales para prepararse a lo que vendría. Metraton le había dicho que Dean se encontraba muerto y cuando llamó a Sam luego de bajar del cielo, éste dejó entrever lo contrario y aún cuando no especifico detalles y solo se despidió con un "_Por favor ven rápido_", supo que tras esas palabras había algo mal, podía sentirlo en su interior.

Avanzó por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y en el umbral de la puerta se encontró con Sam. Éste lo saludó con un pequeño gesto de cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada a la habitación. Sin saber por qué, se sintió algo nervioso por el reencuentro. La última vez que vio al rubio, fue cuando atacó a Gadriel y tuvieron que encerrarlo en la mazmorra. La marca comenzaba a cambiarlo, y esperaba que la llamada del Winchester menor no tuviera relación con eso.

Las cosas en el cielo aún no estaban arregladas, ya que todavía tenían que encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo de Metraton para abrirlo de nuevo y más importante aún, debía buscar la manera de recuperar su gracia antes de que se extinguiera con ella.

Hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo importante para asomarse a mirar a la cocina. Una enorme emoción lo embargó cuando distinguió la silueta de su protegido que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Dean.

El cazador detuvo lo que hacía para girarse lentamente y Castiel estaba a punto de abrazarlo, por la sola felicidad que sentía de comprobar que estaba vivo pero se detuvo a mitad de camino mientras la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios, dando paso a una mueca de desconcierto.

-Cas.

La voz era la misma, al menos eso diría alguien que apenas conocía a Dean pero el ángel pudo detectar perfectamente la apatía en esa sola palabra. Aquella mirada que todos percibirían como esmeralda para Castiel era completamente negra, tal como la de esas aberraciones que antes destrozaba con su espada.

-¿Dean…?

-Aún sigues vivo, Cas.

En un momento se vio forzado a apartar la mirada del rubio. Eso no podía estar pasando, no se podía haber convertido en un demonio, no podía ser una de las mismas aberraciones que tanto detestaba. La felicidad y emoción que hace unos segundos lo invadía, rápidamente fue reemplazada por una profunda tristeza y decepción, ¿Por qué había ocurrido todo eso? Y la pregunta más importante que rondaba su cabeza ¿Dónde estuvo él que no lo detuvo a tiempo?

Había fallado desastrosamente, le falló a Dean, a Sam, a sí mismo. Consiguió quitar a Metraton de su trono autoimpuesto pero a cambio perdió a su protegido, falló complemente en su misión de cuidarlo. En ese momento, Castiel se dio cuenta que había ganado una de las tantas batallas angelicales pero perdió algo que para él, tenía mucho más valor que cualquier asunto celestial.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, yenisita1296 y kayriu. Sí, en este capitulo se sabrá todo y se verá que hará Dean al ser descubierto. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

Castiel escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Sam. Hace unos segundos había visto a su protegido y no le gustó para nada con lo que se encontró. Fue por eso que le pidió al castaño que hablaran a solas en una de las habitaciones y no perdió tiempo en pedirle explicaciones.

-Entonces Metraton lo apuñaló antes de que pudiera llegar… después de eso desapareció.

-Y entonces apareció de nuevo en el cielo, luego de que yo rompiera la tablilla para quitarle sus poderes, él me dijo que Dean estaba muerto, ¿Cómo es que está en la cocina ahora?

-No lo sé muy bien, Cas, invoqué a Crowley para que hiciera algo, no sé que fue exactamente lo que hizo pero ahora está aquí de nuevo…

Ya se imaginaba que ese demonio estaba involucrado en todo ese asunto. Lo supuso en cuanto vio los ojos negros del rubio. Comenzó a sentir una ira asesina que se apoderaba de su ser mientras poco a poco iba planeando como mataría a ese bastardo por haber convertido a Dean en una de esas aberraciones.

-¿Hay algo más que no me has dicho, Sam?- preguntó manteniéndose sereno.

-Te pedí que vinieras rápido porque estoy preocupado, Dean está actuando raro.

-¿Raro? ¿De qué hablas?

-Su comportamiento no es el usual… desde que regresó está muy extraño, no lo he visto comer ni una sola vez pero lo que más preocupa, es que ni siquiera quiere sus dichosas tartas y tú sabes perfectamente que se vuelve idiota cuando tiene una cerca.

-¿No ha comido?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, de vez en cuando bebe una cerveza o algo de whisky, también están sus salidas misteriosas, se va por horas a quien-sabe-donde.

-¿Solo?

-No lo creo… no sale en el impala y varias veces he intentado seguirlo pero es como si… se desvaneciera, así que es probable que esté saliendo con Crowley.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí… creo que es la peor parte… a donde sea que vaya cuando se marche… lleva consigo la primera espada.

Esas últimas palabras alertaron al ángel. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que sus ojos no lo engañaron y efectivamente, el rubio se había convertido (o fue convertido) en un demonio. Los comportamientos raros que le describió Sam, terminaron confirmando todo.

-¿Qué crees que ocurre, Cas?

Dudó varios segundos sobre decirlo o no lo que ocurría con Dean. Ya se imaginaba un poco como se pondría Sam cuando se enterara del demonio que tenía por hermano. Así que optó por guardar el secreto un poco más, hasta averiguar que ocurrió.

-No lo sé, Sam pero lo averiguaré.

-Gracias Cas… no sé a quién más recurrir para esto… ¿Cómo van las cosas arriba?

-Metraton sigue sin hablar y algunos de mis hermanos comienzan a impacientarse con esto. Hay muchas almas humanas vagando por la tierra y también ángeles.

-Ya veo… así que ese bastardo sigue dando problemas, tienes que regresar con ellos, Cas, yo me encargaré de tener vigilado a Dean aquí y si veo algo raro te avisaré.

-No Sam, me encargaré de esto primero, lo demás puede esperar.

-Cas.

-Quédate con Dean y no dejes que salga, me ocuparé de algo y regreso pronto.

El menor asintió y Castiel se dirigió a la salida del bunker para llamar a Crowley. Cuando el demonio apareció frente a él con una arrogante sonrisa, no le quedó ninguna duda de que se encontraba detrás de todo el asunto de Dean!demonio y lo tomó por la chaqueta.

-Que carita traes, Cas y yo que venía a felicitarte por haber derrotado al ángel loco.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dean? Y no te hagas el idiota conmigo, Crowley, ya sé todo.

-¿Y que es todo?

-¡Lo convertiste en un sucio demonio como tú!

-Me ofendes con tus palabras, Cas.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Nada.

-Dime la verdad, Crowley.

-¿O qué?- preguntó con superioridad- ¿Vas a matarme? Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo sin tus poderes, ahora, si quieres iniciar una pelea, entonces hagámoslo pero acabará muy mal para ti.

-Maldito- siseó enfadado.

-No me mires así y no sigas arrugando mi traje- el ángel lo soltó de la mala gana- Buen chico.

-¿Que le hiciste a Dean? Sé que estás detrás de esto, tú y la marca de Caín.

-Yo no hice nada, Cas y si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo a la ardilla- ambos se retaron con la mirada- Está conversación ya se volvió aburrida así que me voy, tengo mucho por hacer, nos vemos Cas.

El ángel apretó los puños y entró muy enojado al bunker. Estaba claro que ese demonio no le diría algo al respecto, así que tendría que obtener la información directo de la fuente. Fue por su protegido encontrándolo en la cocina y se lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones para hablar a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- el moreno lo tomó por los hombros para dejarlo contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste, Dean? ¿Por qué te has convertido en… un demonio?- preguntó lo último bajito- ¿Qué te hizo Crowley?

-Suéltame- ordenó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto no puede ser posible… no puedes ser una de esas cosas… esto está mal, muy mal, debemos buscar la forma de revertirlo y- soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando su protegido lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo dejó contra la pared.

-¿Y quien dice que quiero revertir esto?

-Dean…

-Esto es lo mejor que ha podido ocurrirme y ahora que tengo todo este poder, ni tú, ni nadie podrá detenerme.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Piensas aliarte con Crowley y gobernaran juntos el infierno? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Dean?

-Cállate.

-¿Quieres convertirte en una de esas cosas que tanto aborreces?

-Cierra la maldita boca, Cas.

-¡¿Quieres ser una de las mismas aberraciones que antes destruías?!

El rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo. Se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior para luego levantarse despacio y frunciendo el ceño.

-No dejaré que eso pase, Dean… no dejaré que te conviertas en una de esas cosas- se quedó de pie en la puerta para impedirle salir- No puedes escoger ser una de esas aberraciones- contuvo el aliento cuando el menor apareció frente a él y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-No te metas en mi camino, Castiel.

Un fuerte golpe en el abdomen le quitó el aliento por unos segundos y cayó al suelo adolorido, incapaz de poder moverse o decir algo.

* * *

Sam escuchó unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo y se apresuró en asomarse, viendo a su hermano que se dirigía a la sala común. Logró alcanzarlo antes de que subiera las escaleras y lo tomó por el brazo, en ese momento notó la sangre en los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-Dean…

-Suéltame- lo apartó de un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Sam… aléjate… de él…- se giró al oír la voz del moreno y vio que caminaba hacia a él con sangre escurriendo por su boca y sosteniéndose de la pared.

-¡Cas!- corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Pensé… que podía razonar con él… pero ya es tarde…

-¿De qué hablas, Cas?

-Ese no es Dean… al menos no él que conocemos.

-No entiendo.

-Sus ojos, Sam… es un demonio… se ha convertido en un demonio…

El Winchester menor observó a su hermano fijamente y en ese momento entendió las palabras del ángel al comprobar cómo los orbes esmeraldas del rubio, se volvían negros. Iba a decir algo pero entonces el rey del infierno apareció en escena.

-Pensé que el secretito duraría más pero me equivoqué.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dean?!- gritó Sam muy enojado.

-Nada, alce, aunque te cueste creerlo, yo no tengo que ver en el nuevo cambio de la ardilla.

-¡Mientes!

-Piensa lo que quieras- el castaño frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermano para tomarlo del brazo pero éste lo apartó de un empujón- ¿Dean?

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ardillita 2.0

-¡No te lo llevarás a ningún lado!

-Eso depende de Dean, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, en donde seguramente van a encerrarte en esa sucia mazmorra o ir conmigo? Sabes perfectamente que solo yo puedo ayudarte a explotar todo tu potencial- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Lo que has descubierto hasta ahora, Dean, no es más que la superficie, apenas es la punta del iceberg y con mi ayuda, podrás llegar hasta lo más alto. Solo yo puedo ayudarte a explotar tu máximo potencial.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tenemos que revertir esto, Dean!- gritó Sam casi histérico- ¡No puedes ser un demonio! ¡No puedes convertirte en una de esas cosas! No tú…

El rubio lo miró unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta e ir junto a Crowley. El demonio sonrió satisfecho y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

-¡Dean! ¡Maldición!- soltó el cazador frustrado- Dean…

-Sam… tenemos que… detenerlo… antes…- se giró al notar los murmullos del ángel y lo sostuvo justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas!

-Creo… que…- el moreno se desmayó en sus brazos.

-¡Cas despierta! ¡Cas!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, guestgirl y yenisita1296. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

Castiel se enjuagó la boca para quitar el sabor de su sangre y luego salió del baño en dirección a la cocina. Aún le dolía el golpe que le dio el rubio en el abdomen y con su gracia a punto de extinguirse, le costaba curarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam preocupado- Estuviste dormido por casi dos horas.

-Ya estoy mejor.

-¿Esto es por la gracia que tomaste? ¿No puedes hacer algo para recuperar la tuya?

-No sé donde está, Sam y Metraton no colaborará con nosotros.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- el ángel negó despacio y se sentó a su lado tomando una de las cervezas.

-No lo sé…- tomó un largo trago- Pero ahora debemos encontrar a Dean y traerlo de regreso antes de que haga una idiotez por culpa de Crowley.

-¿Crees que haya una manera de revertirlo, Cas?

-No estoy seguro, por lo que me has contado y lo que vi, creo que la marca de Caín tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto.

-Entonces debemos buscar información sobre ella.

-Así es- respiró profundo- Y creo que sé quién puede tener esa información- intercambió una larga mirada con el cazador.

-Metraton…- el moreno asintió.

-No podemos perder tiempo con esto, así que intentaré sacarle algo o lo que sea que pueda ayudarnos con esto.

-Ten cuidado, Cas- dijo Sam serio- Veré si encuentro información en los libros y rastrearé a Dean… si permanece junto a ese bastardo, podría acabar muy mal.

Castiel se despidió del cazador para marcharse en su auto por la carretera. Aún le costaba creer que Dean, su protegido, hubiera terminado de esa manera y no podía evitar culparse por todo eso, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que las cosas se saldrían mal? Quizás si hubiera hecho algo cuando descubrió que tenía la marca de Caín, las cosas serian diferentes ahora. Sacudió la cabeza despacio y apretó el acelerador, no importaba si tenía o no la culpa en todo ese asunto pero lo que sí tenía muy claro es que no iba a permitir que el alma que rescató del infiero, que su amigo, su familia, terminara de esa manera, porque ese no era el final que deseaba para Dean.

* * *

Sam comenzó a revisar unos libros pero luego de un par de horas se dio cuenta que no encontraba nada que fuera de utilidad. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y luego horas de incertidumbre, frustración y desesperación.

-Maldición…- se pasó las manos por el cabello- ¿Qué voy a hacer…? Ni siquiera sé dónde buscar…ni siquiera…- una idea pasó por su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente- Lo tengo.

Se apresuró en sacar el celular que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para realizar una llamada que podría ayudarle en todo ese asunto. Mientras esperaba que llegaran, tecleó rápidamente un par de cosas en su ordenador y luego realizó una corta llamada para activar el GPS del celular del rubio.

-Perfecto, aquí están, Minnesota.

Era consciente que aún no era el momento para ir con él, ya que tenía que planear todo con mucho cuidado, para que con la ayuda de Castiel, pudieran atraparlo y separarlo de Crowley. Ese demonio no haría más que potencial la nueva identidad de su hermano menor y eso les dificultaría la tarea de regresarlo a la normalidad. Un ruido llamó su atención y se levantó al oír los pasos bajando las escaleras, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para abrazar a la mujer y luego miró al menor.

-Muchas gracias por venir Kevin, realmente necesito tu ayuda ahora.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sam?- preguntó el profeta serio.

* * *

Crowley esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observaba como su nuevo caballito de batalla terminaba de matar al último de los demonios. Había escogido muy bien a los oponentes del rubio, una facción de las tantas que siguió a Abaddon. Aplaudió acercándose al menor.

-Muy bien hecho, ardilla, eso fue encantador.

-¿Esto es todo?- siseó el cazador- Eso fue demasiado fácil.

-Tranquilo tigre, un paso a la vez.

-Esto no fue lo que me prometiste.

-No seas impaciente- el rubio lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta- Me estás arrugando el traje.

-No vine a jugar a los amiguitos contigo, tú prometiste algo y vas a cumplirlo o de lo contrario yo te- el demonio de encrucijada bufó bajito antes de mover la mano para aventarlo contra el suelo.

-Solo te diré dos cosas, ardilla, así que usa tu diminuto cerebro para entenderlo bien. Primero, te tomará un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nueva situación y que puedas usar todo tu poder más el de la espada- el rubio se levantó gruñendo- Y segundo, no vuelvas a arrugar mi traje, la presentación es importante, cariño ¿Quedó claro?

-Jodete, Crowley.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Muy demonio seria ahora el rubio pero seguía teniendo esa misma impaciencia de siempre y su tonito de superioridad no le gustaba para nada, en especial cuando le hablaba como si fuera su sirviente y debiera obedecerle. El ruido de su teléfono llamó su atención y respondió dando un par de asentimientos antes de mirar a su "discípulo".

-¿Qué miras así?- preguntó el cazador guardando la primera espada tras su pantalón.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender ahora, ¿Quieres venir?

-Paso.

-¿Seguro? Porque presiento que habrá bastante diversión y sería un ejercicio interesante.

Se percató de la duda en las esmeraldas del menor y eso fue suficiente para que chasqueara los dedos y lo llevara con él. No iba a negar que a propósito retardaba el momento de enseñarle más cosas al rubio, primero debía asegurarse de qué lado se encontraba su lealtad porque sería interesante tener al gran Dean Winchester como guardaespaldas personal.

* * *

Castiel fue directo al despacho que antes fue de Metraton y revisó nuevamente el lugar, registrando los cajones del escritorio y luego los libreros pero nada parecía guardar relación con la situación que tenía entre manos. Las cosas no estaban mucho mejor allí arriba, si bien, habían logrado que algunos de sus hermanos atravesaran el portal para subir al cielo, aún no tenían algo que les ayudara a deshacerse el hechizo del escriba.

-Maldición…

-Permiso- observó a la recién llegada.

-Hannah.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-La verdad es que sí pero dudo que realmente quieras hacerlo, ya me quedó claro su opinión al respecto de mis "prioridades"- respondió serio.

-Tienes razón y sinceramente, no entiendo por qué haces tanto para ayudar a ese humano, ni tampoco por qué estás dispuesto a tanto por él pero también es real mi interés por ayudarte.

-Hannah.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Sí- respondió algo más tranquilo- Gracias.

Con la ayuda de su hermana, continuó buscando por toda la habitación algo que le ayudara a descifrar que ocurría con Dean y su nueva fase demoniaca porque tenía la sensación de que no fue Crowley quien lo convirtió en una de esas abominaciones y la primera espada parecía tener responsabilidad en lo ocurrido.

-No hay nada Castiel- dijo Hannah revisando los cajones del escritorio- Podrías hablar con él.

-Dudo que diga algo al respecto- respondió suspirando- Supongo que tendré que buscar otra manera de obtener información.

-Permiso- uno de sus hermanos, Ismael, entró a la habitación.

-Te necesitamos afuera, Castiel, algunos de nuestros hermanos están algo tensos con todo esto.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, debo ocuparme de otra cosa.

-¿Otra vez con el par de hermanitos?- soltó el hombre- Te recuerdo que tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes en este momento.

-No soy un líder- respondió el moreno para continuar revisando el librero con minuciosidad- Y esto es muy importante para mí, cuando lo arregle, les ayudaré con el cielo.

-¡¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto?!- Ismael lo jaló por el brazo- ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto pronto!

-¡Dije que no!- respondió Castiel muy molesto- Dean es mucho más importante para mí- Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión que comenzó a subir de tono.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- los detuvo Hannah seria- No es momento para estas peleas.

-Cuando Castiel comprenda que esto no es juego, podremos hacer algo.

-¡Dije que ya basta!

Hannah tiró del cajón casi por inercia, ya que tenía la intención de ir hacia ellos para separarlos, y tiró el cajón al suelo. El moreno se giró al oír el ruido, estaba por decir algo al respecto cuando entonces notó algo y se arrodilló.

-Estamos hablando Castiel- lo llamó Ismael.

-Esto es…- dio vuelta el cajón y golpeó la madera- Un fondo falso- Sacó un cuchillo mata-ángeles para quitarlo y sacó varios papeles con algo escrito, leyéndolos por encima- Esto es de Metraton.

Miró a Hannah y ella se encargó de sacar a su hermano de ese lugar para dejarlo solo. El ángel menor pasó rápidamente las hojas para llegar hasta casi el final de las páginas y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Esto…

Rápidamente hojeó las últimas páginas por encima y se levantó para sentarse tras el escritorio. ¿Cómo era posible que Metraton supiera que Dean aceptaría la marca de Caín? Y lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que estaba casi al final, ¿Acaso ya sabía de la traición de Gadriel cuando apareció en el bunker hace unos días? Una rápida idea cruzó su mente ¿Y si todo fue una trampa de Metraton? ¿Y si el hecho de que Dean se volviera un demonio, no fue más que otro de los planes del escriba?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296 y Anna-ross. saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

Sam les explicó la situación actual a los Tran, sin omitir ni un solo detalle al respecto. La marca de Caín, la primera espada, el plan de Metraton por volverse el nuevo Dios, la gracia robada de Castiel que estaba a punto de extinguirse, las guerras en el cielo, sobre Gadriel y como los ayudó al final, la muerte de Dean a manos del escriba y su nueva andanza demoniaca junto a Crowley.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el profeta.

-Sé que acordamos que hasta que arregláramos todo esto, podrías estar con tu madre pero Kevin… realmente necesito tu ayuda con esto…

-Claro que te ayudaré, Sam- respondió cruzándose de brazos- ¿Encontraste a Dean?

-Sí, ya tengo su localización pero antes de ir esperaré el regreso de Cas, quizás él encuentre algo al respecto.

-¿Y sobre la primera espada?

-Nada… he encontrado un par de referencias en algunos libros pero nada útil… aunque si soy honesto, lo único que me interesa ahora es volver a Dean a la normalidad… si es que es posible.

-Claro que es posible- replicó el menor- ¿Ya olvidas en qué consistía la última prueba para cerrar el infierno?

-Curar un demonio…- respondió observándolo.

-Exacto, podríamos hacer lo mismo con Dean.

-No lo sé… yo estuve ahí cuando Crowley iba humanizándose… es peligroso…

-Es la única opción que tenemos ahora, Sam.

-Maldición… realmente no quiero hacerlo…

-Continuemos buscando en los libros y dejaremos eso como última opción para ayudar a Dean, quizás Castiel tuvo suerte en el cielo.

-Sí- intentó sonreír un poco pero solo fue un amago- Gracias por venir…

Rápidamente se colocaron a revisar los libros que Sam había encontrado en una de las tantas habitaciones del bunker.

* * *

El moreno frunció el ceño cuando terminó de leer todas las páginas que había escrito Metraton y se dirigió a paso rápido a donde se encontraba prisionero. Cada vez resonaba con mayor fuerza en su cabeza, que todo había sido parte del plan de Metraton, o al menos tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto.

-Castiel- Hannah lo detuvo en el pasillo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hazte a un lado, tengo que hablar con ese sujeto.

-Castiel.

-Llévenlo al cuarto.

Pasó de su hermano para dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación en donde antes interrogó al escriba. Unos segundos después trajeron a su prisionero y éste se sentó suspirando.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Castiel? Pensé que ya te había quedado claro que no interesa aumentarte el ego del gran salvador del mundo.

-Cierra la maldita boca, solo hablaras cuando yo te lo diga.

-Wow, ¿Ocurrió algo? Pareces molesto.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dean?- el mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que has perdido a alguna de tus mascotas?

-Estoy hablando en serio Metraton- dijo haciendo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha- Dime que le hiciste.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No juegues conmigo- respondió el ángel serio- Ya sé que estabas al tanto de que Dean tenía la marca de Caín.

-Sé claro, Castiel.

-¡Tú planeaste todo esto desde el comienzo!

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de eso?

-Encontré tus escritos- dijo el moreno- Sabías sobre la marca, no sé que le hiciste a Dean pero estoy seguro que el hecho de que ahora sea un demonio, es por la marca.

-Mmm.

- Dime que le hiciste.

-¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte después de todo lo que provocaste? Estaba a punto de volverme el nuevo dios, incluso te dejé vivir la primera vez y mira como me pagaste.

Esas palabras afirmaron sus pensamientos por completo. Todo fue una trampa más de Metraton, estaba claro que sabía sobre la marca de Caín que poseía el rubio y algo debió hacer cuando lo apuñaló.

-Dime de una vez que le has hecho.

-Realmente eres un idiota, Castiel- respondió el escriba sonriendo- Usa esa pequeña cabecita y piénsalo un poco ¿Quién tiene mayor interés en que tu querido humano sea un demonio?- el ángel entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya sé que Crowley también tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto, fue él quien le sugirió que aceptara esa marca para matar a Abaddon.

-Ese demonio sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta.

-Al igual que tú, ahora dime que le hiciste, Metraton.

Por unos segundos creyó que el mayor no respondería sus preguntas y que tendría que buscar otra forma de obtener la información que necesitaba pero extrañamente, el escriba comenzó a hablar.

-Hay una historia, y te puedo apostar lo que sea a Crowley lo sabe.

-¿Qué historia?

-Son más bien rumores, al menos para quienes no conocen toda la historia, tal como yo la conozco, la original- sonrió con superioridad- Verás, estos rumorcillos dicen que Caín no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un asesino, no como lo desea Lucifer, ni mucho menos como lo quería la primera espada.

-¿La primera espada?

-Es mucho más que una simple pieza decorativa, Castiel, la historia dice que Caín se apuñaló con ella y murió pero- hizo una pequeña pausa- La espada no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

-No entiendo.

-Quien convierto en un demonio a Dean, no fue Crowley, ni yo, fue la primera espada, ella lo trajo de la muerte, otorgándole su nuevo yo demoniaco.

-No entiendo… hablas como si la espada…

-¿Tuviera viva propia?- soltó Metraton sonriendo- Quien sabe, en lo personal, me parece un artefacto grotesco.

-¿Cómo puedo revertirlo?

-Eso es problema tuyo, ahora- juntó sus manos sobre la mesa- SI quieres más información y una posible solución, hablemos primero sobre mi liberación.

-Eso no pasará.

-Bien, entonces disfruta a tu nuevo amiguito demonio, porque te aseguro que tarde o temprano, vas a tener que matarlo para que no siga causando problemas.

-Dime como detenerlo- ordenó Castiel pero el escriba se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya sabes mis condiciones, cuando estés dispuesto a negociar los términos de mi liberación, entonces continuaremos esta interesante conversación. Aunque claro, si es que la gracia no termina por consumirte primero- se rio divertido- Debo admitir que disfrutaría mucho más ver la agonía en tu cara cuando tengas que matar a ese rubio idiota pero me tendré que conformar con tu muerte.

Metraton no dijo nada más después de eso y el moreno se marchó muy frustrado. Tenía una parte de la información que necesitaba pero lo más importante le costaría un precio muy alto que estaba seguro que sus hermanos no le permitirían realizar, ¿Cómo se supone que salvaría a Dean ahora? Suspiró resignado y decidió que lo mejor sería ir con Sam para contarle lo ocurrido y averiguar si descubrió algo al respecto.

* * *

Sam terminó de hojear el último libro del montón que tenía a un lado y suspiró resignado. No había ni una sola cosa que pudiera serles de utilidad en ese momento. Kevin apareció frente a él para mirarlo fijamente, ya que hace unos minutos había acompañado a su madre a acostarse.

-¿Cómo lo está llevando?- preguntó el castaño.

-Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo el profeta.

-Kevin yo.

-Sam no, por favor no hagas esto, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa.

-Pero.

-Por favor, no quiero que te culpes, no estoy enfadado contigo, sabía perfectamente a lo que me exponía con todo este asunto y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Kevin.

-Ahora deja la autocompasión de lado y terminemos con esto.

-Sí, gracias- ambos se miraron sonriendo cuando un ruido llamó su atención y Castiel bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Hey- lo saludó Sam

-Tenemos un problema.

Rápidamente el ángel los colocó al tanto de su conversación con Metraton, todo lo que averiguó sobre la primera espada y lo que pedía a cambio de contarles más al respecto.

-Los ángeles no lo permitirán- afirmó Sam- Ya nos quedó claro que no nos tienen ni el mínimo aprecio.

-Es lo de menos ahora- dijo el ángel sacando una hoja de un periodo de su bolsillo- Mira esto, se han reportado varios asesinatos en ciudades diferentes.

-¿Eh?

-La descripción que dieron algunos testigos del responsable, es la de Dean.

-¿Qué?- el castaño le quitó la hoja para leerla.

-No tenemos más opción, Sam, hasta que encontremos la forma de revertir lo que causo la primera espada, hay que traerlo al bunker y mantenerlo encerrado.

-Mierda…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y yenisita1296. Dean no se dejará capturar fácilmente pero quizás todavía no sea tan tarde para que lo salven. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

Crowley estaba mirando la escena desde una distancia segura. Hace unas horas se había marchado para atender un par de asuntos pendientes y cuando regresó, encontró al rubio destrozando un par de demonios que él mismo provocó para luchar. No iba a negar que Dean tuviera potencial para llegar a convertirse en el mejor de los caballeros demoniacos pero ahora necesitaba mucha disciplina, ya que parecía un niño en navidad con juguete nuevo.

-Muy bien, se acabó- sentenció moviendo la mano para inmovilizarlo contra la pared del callejón- Papá te deja solo por unos minutos y mira el desastre que has ocasionado.

-Suéltame, Crowley- siseó el rubio forcejeando.

-Admito que es divertido verte así y seguro que tú te diviertes aún más pero estás llamando demasiado la atención.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.

-Claro que sí, ardilla pero siempre y cuando no me jodas a mí también en el camino- lo liberó de su poder sonriendo- Entiendo que quieres medirte como buen macho que eres pero espera a que papi te diga con quien y donde puedes hacerlo.

-Crowley.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue tomado bruscamente por el cuello y observó fijamente esos orbes negros. Movió la mano para apartarlo pero su poder no funcionó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño para concentrarse aún más y esta vez consiguió aventar al cazador al suelo.

-No me provoques, Dean, no olvides que yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a alcanzar tu máximo potencial y si no lo harás a mi manera, entonces lárgate y destroza todo lo que se te cruce por delante, así no serás más que uno de los tantos demonios de cuarta que andan rondando por ahí.

-Bastardo.

-¿Te portarás bien, ardilla?- no recibió respuesta- Perfecto, tomaré ese silencio como un sí. Ahora vamos, no quiero que sigas llamando la atención aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos para hacerlos aparecer en uno de sus tantos refugios secretos y observó a su discípulo. Había ocasiones, como la de hace un rato, en que notaba que el poder del rubio estaba creciendo cada vez más y era cosa de tiempo para que superara sus propios poderes. Así que tendría que ingeniárselas para obtener su confianza y mantener su interés.

-¿Cuánto nos quedaremos aquí?- preguntó Dean guardando la primera espada tras su pantalón.

-Unos días, esperaremos que las cosas se calmen.

-No entiendo por qué haces tanto drama por esto.

-Oh, así que no lo entiendes- chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer un periodo y se lo arrojo- Léelo y dímelo tú.

El rubio estaba siendo demasiado descuidado y si le permitía continuar a ese ritmo, era cosa de tiempo para que algún cazador los buscara (y con la suerte que tenía seguramente sería Sam)

-¿Estás asustado, Crowley?- preguntó Dean con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Tienes miedo de que vengan algunos cazadores por ti?

-No.

-Ya, se te nota en la cara lo asustado que estas, eres un cobarde.

-¿Y tú qué? Ahora que te has vuelto un demonio, ninguno de ellos dudará en matarte.

-¿Y crees que me importa?- respondió con una sonrisa inquietante- Pueden venir cuantos quieran, soy el mejor cazador de todos y cuando domine la primera espada por completo, nadie podrá detenerme.

-¿Ni siquiera Sam? Porque te puedo apostar lo que sea a que algo hará al respecto.

-¿Qué parte de "nadie" es la que no has entendido?

El rey del averno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sería realmente interesante comprobar que tan ciertas eran las palabras de la ardilla.

* * *

Sam estacionó el impala en la esquina de la cuadra y luego de intercambiar una mirada con el ángel, ambos bajaron de ahí. El plan era bastante sencillo, traerían a Dean de regreso sin importar el método usado y luego lo tendrían encerrado en la mazmorra del bunker hasta encontrar la forma de revertir todo eso. Fueron hasta la casa donde rastrearon al rubio y se separaron para entrar por diferentes lugares. El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso para el gusto del castaño y le asustaba un poco la idea de que ya no estuviera ahí pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron esfumados al oír esa voz.

-Hola alce- se giró rápidamente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Crowley- éste movió la mano para inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

-Ya me imaginaba que vendrías en cuanto leyeras los periódicos.

-Maldito.

-Fue mi culpa, no debí dejar a mi pequeña ardilla por su cuenta cuando esta curioseando con todo y descubriendo sus propios límites.

-Ya lo sé todo, Crowley, sé lo que le hiciste a Dean.

-¿Yo? Te equivocas, Sam, no tengo responsabilidad en esto.

-Claro que sí, al parecer, omitiste cierta información de suma relevancia- el demonio arqueó una ceja- Ya escuché ese rumor sobre Caín, como se apuñaló para no seguir matando pero la espada lo trajo de regreso.

-Oh, ese rumor- dijo con cierta diversión.

-Así que todo esto lo planeaste desde un comienzo.

-Te equivocas en eso, alce- respondió dando una vuelta por la habitación- A decir verdad, jamás me creí ese rumor sin fundamento pero ya ves, a veces hay que creer en los milagros.

-Eres un maldito.

-No olvides que tú me estabas invocando primero, Sam, querías que salvara a tu hermano.

-¡Pero no así! ¡No convirtiéndolo en un demonio!

-Ya te dije que yo no lo hice, es cierto que le sugerí tomar la primera espada pero no estaba dentro de mis planes que esto ocurriera.

-No te creo.

-Ese ya es tu problema, alce.

Sam frunció el ceño y comenzó a forcejear por liberarse. No importaba cómo pero iba a encontrar la forma de revertir todo y de paso, se cargaría a ese maldito demonio que tenía en frente.

* * *

Castiel subió las escaleras con lentitud cuando un ruido constante llamó su atención. Se apresuró en llegar hasta la última habitación y la abrió despacio, viendo como el rubio estaba dándole la espalda mientras arrojaba la primera espada contra la pared y luego movía la mano para atraerla de regreso.

-No pensé que te vería por aquí, Cas.

-Dean…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor detén esto… no estás siendo tú, todas las personas que has asesinado.

-Eran demonios- respondió levantándose para caminar hacia el ángel- Y bastante débiles, ninguno consiguió divertirme lo suficiente.

-Dean...

Tenerlo al frente no fue una buena idea, ya que podía apreciar claramente esa mirada negra bajo los orbes esmeraldas del cazador y se vio en la obligación de desviar la mirada. No soportaba saber que su protegido se había convertido en una de esas cosas abominables.

-¿Por qué no me miras, Cas?

-Dean…

-Oh, ya entiendo- el menor movió la mano y lo aventó contra la pared, dejándolo inmovilizado antes de aparecer frente a él para tomarlo por la barbilla- ¿No te gusta lo que soy ahora?

-Dean…- desvió la mirada pero el agarre en su mandíbula se recrudeció.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Mentira… te has vuelto como ellos… te has vuelto como las mismas cosas que tú asesinabas…

-¿Eso piensas, Cas?

-Estás asesinando igual que ellos, ¡Tú no eres así, Dean!

-No me conoces en lo más mínimo, Cas- respondió soltándolo y se dirigió a la puerta- Esto es lo que soy ahora, así que no vuelvas a molestarme porque la próxima vez, me obligaras a eliminarte de mi camino.

-Dean… espera por favor- pidió acercándose despacio- No quiero que sigas cayendo en los engaños de Crowley, él solo te está usando, por favor ven con nosotros y solucionaremos todo esto.

-Parece que aún no lo entiendes, Castiel- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo amenazante y pasó un dedo por su cuello- No te metas en mi camino o te acabaré- sonrió y salió del cuarto.

-¡Dean espera! ¡¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?! ¡¿Acaso ya no te importamos?! ¡¿Tampoco te importa, Sam?! ¡¿Acaso no hiciste todo esto por él?!

El rubio desapareció y el ángel negó afligido, tendrían que buscar otra forma de detenerlo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y en la sala de estar se encontró con el rey del averno que sostenía a Sam por el cuello mientras lo mantenía contra la pared.

-Vaya pero si has traído al ángel sin poderes, que equipo tenemos aquí- el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Crowley.

-Solo pierden su tiempo aquí, la ardilla ya hizo su elección.

Castiel apretó los puños ante esas palabras. Quizás Dean haya escogido un bando pero el ángel no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el alma que salvó del infierno, volviera a perderse de nuevo. Ni él supo muy bien que ocurrió pero consiguió liberarse del poder del demonio y rápidamente lo embistió para tirarlo contra la pared. Le alcanzó a dar un solo golpe en la mejilla derecha antes de que fuera aventado al suelo.

-Ok, planeaba dejarlos ir pero ya me aburrieron y los acabaré a ambos- hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles para luego tomar al moreno por el cabello- Y comenzaré contigo- alzó el arma y Castiel creyó que sería su fin.

-Detente, Crowley- miró de reojo al recién llegado que se acercó a ellos- Déjalo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No entiendes español? Te dije que lo soltaras.

-Dean…- murmuró Sam mirándolo.

-Parece que no estás entiendo la situación, ardilla, este parcito de aquí no va a dejar de perseguirnos hasta que logren su cometido que es quitarte la primera espada, junto con la marca, ¿Eso quieres?- no recibió respuesta- Lo supuse, y ahora, ¿Qué tal si me muestras tu "nadie" que me dijiste hace un rato? Anda, Dean, acaba con Cas y luego con Sam.

Empujó al ángel a los pies del rubio y éste se quedó de rodillas mientras alzaba la mirada para observarlo fijamente. El rubio sacó la primera espada del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con la otra mano lo sostuvo por el cabello.

-¡No lo hagas, Dean!- gritó Sam desesperado- ¡No lastimes a Cas!

-Basta, Sam- pidió el moreno mirando a su protegido- Hazlo, Dean, mátame y termina por convertirte en una de esas cosas… yo te saqué del infierno, yo tomé tu alma y jalé de ella para sacarla de ahí, yo reconstruí tu cuerpo parte por parte, yo caí, me rebelé y di todo por ti… y si todo lo que he hecho no servirá para evitar esto… entonces hazlo y mátame… prefiero eso a ver en lo que te estás convirtiendo.

Castiel cerró los ojos para aceptar lo inevitable, porque tampoco quería mirar como su protegido, como el hombre por quien dio todo, era el mismo que acabaría con él y se convertía en un demonio.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296, Green y kayriu. Ahora se sabrá si Dean es capaz de herir a Cas o no. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

Sam apenas contenía la respiración mientras escuchaba las palabras del ángel antes de que cerrara los ojos para aceptar lo inevitable. El castaño esperaba lo peor cuando entonces notó la duda en el rostro de su hermano y éste bajó la primera espada a un lado antes de soltar al ángel.

-Dean…- susurró el moreno.

-Lo suponía, sabía perfectamente que dentro de tu "nadie" no se incluía ni al alce, ni a tu querido angelito. Tienes mucho potencial, Dean pero mientras no estés dispuesto a abrazar tú nuevo yo y lo que eres, jamás lo alcanzaras.

-Cállate, Crowley.

-Esto es aburrido y tengo asuntos que atender, te veo después, ardilla y no te pongas tan cursi.

El rey del averno desapareció de la habitación y Sam intercambió una mirada con el ángel antes de asentir despacio. Castiel sacó rápidamente unas esposas de su bolsillo para colocársela en la muñeca derecha al rubio y la otra a sí mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- el rubio chasqueó los dedos.

-No Dean, son esposas demoniacas.

El Winchester mayor frunció el ceño y alzó un puño para golpear al moreno pero Sam se abalanzó sobre él para detenerlo, sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

-Cas- éste miró al rubio unos segundos.

-Lo siento Dean- dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Llevémoslo al impala.

Entre ambos lo llevaron al auto y el ángel se sentó con su protegido en los asientos traseros. El viaje fue en completo silencio hasta llegar al bunker, en donde Kevin los recibió sin apartar su mirada de Dean. Castiel lo cargó hasta la mazmorra y observó como su amigo dibujaba una trampa del diablo en el suelo. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que harían una de esas cosas para el rubio. Lo dejó ahí dentro y por precaución, le dejó puestas ambas esposas.

-¿Crees que sea seguro, Sam?

-Esperemos que sí, técnicamente, no debiera poder salir de ahí, ¿Encontraste algo, Kevin?

-Nada aún.

-Metraton es el único que conoce el método de revertir los efectos de la marca- dijo el ángel serio- Hablaré con él de nuevo… aunque nuestra opción más factible sería darle lo que quiere.

-Lo dudo, Cas, los Winchester no somos del agrado de los ángeles, ellos no lo harán por nosotros y ambos sabemos que lo mejor es que ese bastardo siga encerrado.

-Sam…

-Encontraremos alguna manera, Cas, ahora continuemos buscando algo en los libros.

-Sí, algo tiene que— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un fuerte dolor lo hizo doblar la espalda.

-¡Cas!- sintió las manos del cazador en sus hombros pero el dolor era demasiado y no pudo contener sus gruñidos- ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Apretó las manos contra sus rodillas con tal fuerza que se dejaría unas marcas que durarían por varios días. Por unos segundos creyó que iba a desmayarse pero la sensación comenzó a desvanecerse cuando sintió algo tibio que resbalaba de su nariz y se incorporó despacio.

-Cas…- éste se llevó una mano para tocar el liquido y se quedó mirando sus dedos manchados con sangre- ¿Qué te ocurre?

El ángel se apresuró en ir al baño para ver que no solo su nariz sangraba, de su oído derecho también resbalaba un hilo de sangre y de su lagrimal izquierdo. Su gracia estaba a punto de extinguirse y si no hacia algo pronto, iba a desaparecer con ella. Se aseguró de limpiarse bien y salió del baño.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-Es mi gracia- respondió serio- Mi recipiente colapsará pronto si no la recargo.

-Cas…

-Necesito regresar al cielo, solo Metraton sabe donde se encuentra mi gracia.

-Pero Cas.

-Regresaré lo antes posible y no permitas que Dean se vaya o que alguien que no seas tú o Kevin entre a ese lugar.

-Sí…

Castiel le dirigió una última mirada al castaño antes de marcharse raudo del bunker hasta su auto y condujo a toda prisa por la carretera para ir hacia donde se encontraba el portal. Tenía claro que Metraton no hablaría sin recibir algo a cambio pero al menos debía intentarlo porque su gracia no podía extinguirse, no ahora que Dean lo necesitaba tanto.

En cuanto llegó al cielo, se dirigió rápidamente a la celda donde tenían al escriba y lo tomó por la chaqueta para dejarlo contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está mi gracia?

-Oh, así que ya estás en las últimas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No juegues conmigo y dime donde está.

-¿Y por qué respondería eso?

-Metraton.

-Tu gracia es una parte importante del hechizo, si te dijera dónde está, nos perderíamos toda la diversión.

-Bastardo.

-Mmm, te queda muy poco tiempo, Castiel, a simple vista, diría que esa gracia no te durará más de tres días, cuatro como mucho- el ángel frunció el ceño- Vamos, no coloques esa cara, si quieres ganar algo de tiempo, solo debes tomar otra gracia y ya.

-No digas idioteces.

-Vamos, Castiel, no juegues al puritano conmigo, no tuviste problemas para robar esa y matar al ángel al cual le pertenecía.

-Él intentó matarme primero.

-Excusas, simples excusas, como sea, no tienes más opción porque de lo contrario, no podrás ayudar a tu querido humano.

-Metraton…

-Esto será interesante, tu única opción de conseguir una extensión de tiempo es que tomes otra gracia, si tanto te importa salvar a Dean Winchester, entonces no tendrás problemas en matar a otro ángel para conseguirlo. Estoy muy interesado en saber que harás, Castiel pero no tardes, estás contra el tiempo.

El ángel frunció el ceño al oír las burlas en esas últimas palabras. Claramente, no era una opción para él permitir que su gracia se extinguiera y desaparecer con ella pero tampoco quería lastimar a otro de sus hermanos. Sacó un cuchillo mata-ángeles para colocarlo en el cuello del escriba.

-Dime lo que quiero saber o te mataré y será tu gracia la que tome- el mayor lo miró unos segundos antes de reírse con diversión.

-Esta es la primera vez que dices algo realmente divertido, Castiel.

-No estoy bromeando.

-¿En serio? Entonces adelante, mátame, a ver qué opinan tus seguidores al respecto porque sabes perfectamente que solo yo puedo decirles como abrir nuevamente el cielo y aún más importante, solo yo sé si es que existe una forma o no de revertir los efectos de la primera espada, así que te sugiero que bajes ese cuchillo y me muestres más amabilidad.

-Bastardo, eres un maldito hijo de perra.

Lo soltó de mala gana para salir de la celda muy enfadado. A pesar de estar encerrado, Metraton seguía teniendo todas las mejores cartas del juego en sus manos y tendría que buscar otros métodos de conseguir lo que quería. Su principal problema en ese momento era restaurar su gracia, solo contaba con tres días para buscar la solución antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Maldición…

-¿Estás bien, Castiel?- se giró hacia la voz.

-Hannah.

-Dime que ocurre, quizás puedo ayudarte.

El ángel se sentía muy afligido en ese momento, así que terminó contándole todo a su hermana. Su escaso tiempo de vida y la condición en que se encontraba Dean. Se pasó las manos por la cara de la sola frustración, ni siquiera cuando debía combatir a Raphael se había sentido tan frustrado y derrotado.

-Castiel- Hannah colocó una mano en su hombro- ¿Tan importante es ese humano para ti?

-Sí- respondió sin dudarlo- Sé que no puedes entenderlo y yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en tu lugar pero Dean es mi familia, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ha estado conmigo y se preocupa por mí, a su manera. A pesar a de todas las veces que le he fallado y traicionado… aún me considera parte de su familia… no quiero que acabe así, yo lo rescaté de la perdición, soy su guardián… gracias a él entendí lo que es el amor incondicional por la familia.

-Castiel.

-Ahora entiendo a Dean… él es capaz de cualquier cosa por Sam… yo me siento de la misma manera por él y por eso no quiero fallarle, no puedo fallarle ahora que me necesita tanto.

-No lo entiendo, Castiel pero sí confío en ti y si estás dispuesto a tanto por un solo humano, entonces realmente debe ser alguien especial.

-Hannah.

-Voy a ayudarte, dime qué puedo hacer.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, eres alguien admirable y digno de confianza, Castiel- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

-Gracias Hannah.

-Metraton no nos ayudará, así que tendremos que buscar información en otra parte sobre tu gracia.

-¿Dónde?

-En sus seguidores más leales, ellos deben saber algo- afirmó su hermana- Tenemos a varios encerrados en otras celdas.

-Bien, comencemos ahí.

Castiel estaba contra el tiempo pero con la ayuda de su hermana, quizás lograría resolver todo ese asunto pronto y recuperar su gracia para intentar salvar a Dean.

* * *

Sam tenía un mal presentimiento, hace dos días que no tenía noticia alguna de Castiel y lo peor de todo era enfrentarse al rubio, que ya no era ni la sombra del hermano mayor que fue antaño. Se dirigió hacia la mazmorra y bajó la vista al notar que la tarta seguía intacta en su lugar.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas tenerme encerrado aquí?- preguntó el rubio irritado- Al menos podrías quitarme las esposas.

-Eso no sucederá, y te quedarás ahí hasta que encontremos la manera de volverte a la normalidad.

-No entiendo por qué haces tanto drama por esto, jamás me he sentido mejor que ahora.

-No eres tú el que está hablando, Dean y puedes decir todo lo que quieras, no cambiaré de opinión.

El rubio solo se limitó a gruñir por sus palabras y continúo dando vueltas dentro de la trampa del diablo. Sam negó despacio y se marchó suspirando. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar esa situación. Regresó con Kevin y su madre para continuar revisando los libros cuando el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y Castiel bajó las escaleras en compañía de una mujer que reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola- saludaron el par de ángeles.

-Tardaste en regresar, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó mirando unos segundos a Hannah.

-Sí y no te preocupes por ella, decidió ayudarnos con esto.

-¿De verdad? Gracias.

-Aún no encontramos algo que nos ayude con Dean, y Metraton no hablará pero Hannah tuvo una buena idea que podemos intentar.

-¿Cuál?

-Hablar con Caín.

-¿Qué…?

-Él puede saber algo al respecto o al menos nos dará información útil sobre la marca.

-Me parece una buena idea pero como lo.

-Aquí- el moreno sacó las cosas del bolso que cargaba y las dejó sobre la mesa- Es un hechizo de localización para encontrarlo.

-Estupendo, entonces hagámoslo y vamos.

-No, ve tú Sam- dijo el moreno serio- Yo… tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Está todo bien, Cas? Te ves algo raro.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes y realiza el hechizo, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Sí.

Miró de reojo a su amigo y luego a Hannah, que lucía visiblemente preocupada por Castiel. Claramente algo ocurría pero descubriría que era después de encontrar a Caín.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y yenisita1296 (En cuanto a tu pregunta, definitivamente no habrá Destiel en este fic u.u, no porque no me guste solo quería hacer la historia siguiendo la serie pero hará una sorpresita al final :) SAludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 8 **

Sam terminó de realizar el hechizo de localización y consiguió una dirección para comenzar su búsqueda. Realmente quería que Castiel lo acompañara y tenía la sensación que algo iba mal con el ángel pero éste no parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre eso. Arregló su bolso y miró a su amigo.

-Regresaré lo antes posible.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de vigilar a Dean.

-Sí, llámame si algo ocurre, Cas.

-Todo estará bien, Sam, además Kevin está aquí también y Hannah me ayudará.

-Sí…

Le dirigió una última mirada para luego marcharse hasta el impala y conducir a toda prisa hacia Jasper Springs para encontrar a Caín. Esperaba que ese sujeto pudiera decirle algo útil sobre la marca, como quitarla o al menos aplacar los efectos de la marca. Iba a subir al auto cuando divisó a Hannah que estacionó cerca de la entrada.

-¿Ya encontraron a Caín?

-Sí, voy a buscarlo ahora- la mujer asintió- Oye… ¿Qué le ocurre a Cas? Y no me digas que nada, él es pésimo mintiendo y sé que esconde algo.

-Sam.

-Por favor dímelo, Hannah.

-Lo siento pero es algo que debes conversar con él, no conmigo- el castaño suspiró- Castiel te importa mucho ¿Verdad?

-Claro, es como un hermano para mí y estoy preocupado por él pero es tan idiota que no quiere decírmelo, en eso se parece a Dean- suspiró- Ya me voy, por favor llámame si ocurre algo.

Subió al impala y condujo rápidamente por la carretera.

* * *

Castiel intercambió una mirada con el profeta y se fue por el pasillo para pasar por la cocina antes de ir a ver a su protegido. Sabía que el rubio ya no necesitaba comer pero aún guardaba esperanzas de que la tarta tuviera algún efecto mágico que le recordara quien era.

-Castiel- se giró hacia la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hannah? No pensé que regresarías hoy.

-No deberías estar aquí, Castiel, tu gracia pronto.

-Lo sé- la cortó dándole la espalda- Metraton no hablará y no estoy dispuesto a lastimar a mis hermanos… si mi gracia va a extinguirse, entonces aquí es donde quiero estar cuando eso ocurra.

-Castiel…

-Estaré con Dean.

Se marchó por el pasillo a paso rápido hasta que llegó a la mazmorra. Le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido su protegido pero si esos serian sus últimas horas con vida, quería estar, quería ayudarlo hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

-Hola Dean.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?

-Te traje algo de comer- dijo acercándose con la tarta hasta quedar frente a la trampa del diablo- Debes tener hambre.

-Parece que aún no lo comprendes, Cas, no necesito comer.

-Dean…

-Mejor dicho, no quieres entenderlo, te estás aferrando a la posibilidad de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes ¿verdad? Pero lo que soy ahora, es algo que realmente me gusta, es lo que realmente debo ser y quiero ser.

-Mentira- respondió el ángel serio- Es la marca quien está hablando, no tú.

-¿Por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que esto es lo que soy ahora? Y no podría estar más feliz con todo esto.

-¡Mentira! Yo te conozco mejor que nadie, Dean, conozco tus miedos, tus pesadillas, las cosas que te atormentan, tus tristezas, tus alegrías, tus anhelos, tus esperanzas, conozco cada parte de ti, Dean y por eso sé perfectamente que esto no es lo que quieres.

No recibió respuesta a sus palabras y estaba por acercarse un poco más pero un fuerte dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo, viéndose en la obligación de doblar un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y dejando caer la tarta al suelo. El dolor se hizo insoportable y estuvo a punto de irse de bruces al suelo pero un par de manos lo sostuvo por los hombros antes de que lo arrodillaran.

-Cas- el ángel podía jurar que percibió un poco de preocupación en esas palabras- ¿Qué tienes, Cas?

Permaneció afirmando su cuerpo contra el del cazador durante varios minutos hasta que el dolor comenzó a aminorar junto con el ardor que se esparcía por su estomago. Se incorporó con lentitud, afirmando sus manos en los brazos del menor y dio un respingo cuando sintió como su protegido pasaba el pulgar por su labio inferior.

-¿Esto es por tu gracia?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pronto se extinguirá- respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Y no deberías estar haciendo algo al respecto?

-Metraton no hablará y no voy a lastimar a otro de mis hermanos… si tome esa gracia, fue una medida desesperada pero no estoy dispuesto a matar a otro de mis hermanos.

-Eres un puritano, Cas, siempre lo has sido.

-Dean…

-Yo podría ayudarte a cambio de que me liberes.

-No haré un trato contigo, Dean- respondió el ángel.

-¿Cuánto te queda?

-Con algo de suerte hasta mañana.

-Entonces debo asumir que has venido a despedirte, ¿Es eso?

-Lo siento Dean, realmente me hubiera gustado ayudarte… realmente hubiera querido hacer algo más por ti…

-Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, Cas.

-No te liberaré, Dean.

-Podría matarte ahora.

-Sé que no lo harás, pudiste hacerlo en ese cuarto pero no quisiste y tampoco dejaste que Crowley lo hiciera… sé que el Dean que yo conozco sigue ahí dentro… por más que la marca este manipulándote junto con la primera espada.

El ángel apretó las manos contra el suelo cuando el dolor volvió con más fuerza que antes. Una tos compulsiva se apoderó de él y terminó vomitando un poco de sangre en el suelo. Podía sentir como la gracia quemaba en su interior y muy pronto terminaría consumiéndose con ella.

-Cas.

-Dean…- intentó tragarse su dolor y llevó una mano a la mejilla del rubio- Lo siento… por todas las veces que te fallé y por haberlo hecho ahora… se supone que debía salvarte pero siempre has sido tú quien me ha salvado y corrige mis errores- Se levantó con dificultad- Quizás… aún puedo hacer algo por ti, quizás…

Sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostener su peso y sintió como el rubio lo sostenía en sus brazos. Por primera vez, desde que volvió a ver al rubio, esas esmeraldas no eran totalmente negras y pudo percibir claramente preocupación en ellos.

-Dean…

-Necesitas ayuda, ¿Dónde está, Sam?

-¡Castiel!

Reconoció la voz de Hannah y luego sintió unas manos que lo jalaron fuera de la trampa del diablo. Podía escuchar como su hermana estaba increpando al rubio al creer que fue quien lo lastimó.

-Basta Hannah… Dean no…

-No te mereces la devoción de Castiel, un humano que sucumbió fácilmente frente a la oscuridad, no merece tanta preocupación de un ángel- quería corregir a Hannah pero estaba muy débil.

-¡Cas! ¡Caaaasss!

Claramente escuchó la voz del rubio llamándolo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por unos segundos, los mismos que necesitó Hannah para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones contigua y lo dejó recostado en el suelo.

-Castiel mírame- abrió los ojos despacio.

-Hannah…

-Tu gracia se está extinguiendo… tenemos que hacer algo ahora o vas a morir.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296 (Por el momento todavía se preocupa por ellos, más por Cas ya que los dos comparten un vinculo profundo) y Green. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10**

Sam llegó hasta el lugar señalado por el hechizo y bajó del impala para dirigirse hasta la cabaña que encontró a las afueras de Jaspers Springs. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta, entró por sus propios medios.

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?- habló lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan- Hola, solo quiero hablar un poco- dijo recorriendo las habitaciones con cautela- ¿Caín? Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la marca que le diste a mi hermano mayor, Dean.

Suspiró resignado cuando comprobó que la cabaña se encontraba totalmente vacía. Lo único que lo consoló un poco, fue encontrar una taza humeante de café en la cocina, quizás Caín regresaría pronto ahí. Se dedicó a revisar con minuciosidad cada habitación del lugar, con la esperanza de que encontraría algo pero lo único que llamó su atención, fue la fotografía de una mujer y en la parte de abajo decía "Colette".

Estuvo esperando hasta que anocheció y al darse cuenta que quizás nadie regresaría, se levantó del sillón suspirando. Había sido un viaje perdido de varias horas que podría haber invertido en algo más productivo.

-Mierda…- se dirigió a la puerta sacando su teléfono para llamar al ángel cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

-¿Ya te vas, Sam Winchester?

-¿Caín?- el hombre asintió despacio para dirigirse hacia la cocina y el cazador lo siguió.

-¿Qué hace otro Winchester en mi casa? No es precisamente a ti a quien estoy esperando.

-Tienes que ayudarme- el mayor lo miró fijamente- No sé qué cosas habrás acordado con Dean pero debes quitarle la marca.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? Él fue quien vino a mí para pedírmela.

-¡Es que no entiendes! Esa cosa está controlándolo y lo tiene muy mal- dijo el castaño afligido- La primera espada lo ha terminado convirtiendo en un demonio.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Y necesito que le quites la marca o me digas como hacerlo.

-La marca no funciona como alguno de tus tatuajes anti posesión- explicó mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas- Solo puede ser transferida a alguien digno y tu hermano la ha aceptado.

-Pero ahora es un demonio y cuando toma esa espada, se vuelve una especie de terminator que corta todo lo que se le cruza por delante.

-Ya no es mi problema, Sam.

-¡Tú lo metiste en esto!- gritó tomándolo por el brazo- Tú le diste esa maldita cosa.

-Le advertí a Dean sobre las consecuencias, le dije que la marca conlleva una pesada carga y él la acepto.

-¡Dean ni siquiera se paró a pensar en las consecuencias!

-¿Y alguno de ustedes dos lo hace?- preguntó Caín negando despacio- Creo que no, si eso es todo te pido que te vayas de aquí y no regreses.

-Pero.

-Vete.

Por uno segundos pasó por su mente arrodillarse y suplicar pero en su experiencia, eso no daba buenos resultados. Su segunda opción era llevar a Caín a la fuerza al bunker pero tampoco era muy factible para llevarla a cabo y lo más probable es que terminara muerto.

-Escucha, entiendo que no quieras involucrarte en todo este asunto pero al menos dime algo que sea útil… por favor Caín, es mi hermano- el mayor lo observó de reojo- Tu perdiste al tuyo… y yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para no perder al mío también.

-Yo tampoco la quería… jamás quise tener la primera espada en mi poder pero una vez que la tomas, es una sensación increíble comenzar a cortar, poco a poco comienza a consumirte hasta que te tiene bajo su control.

-¿Y cómo te libraste de ella?- preguntó Sam interesado.

-Pensé que me perdería en toda esa oscuridad… hasta que apareció ella.

-¿Ella?

-Mi Colette, ella me aceptó aún sabiendo lo que era… no me juzgó y siempre confió en que yo podría ser algo más que un asesino… ella fue mi fuerza para soltar la primera espada y detener las matanzas, ¿Tu puedes hacer lo mismo por tu hermano, Sam? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?- el mayor asintió despacio- Claro que no, por algo estás aquí.

-Caín…

-Es mejor que te vayas y dile a Dean, que no olvide la promesa que me hizo, adiós, Sam Winchester.

El mayor desapareció de su campo visual y Sam apretó los puños frustrado. No podía aceptar en lo que se había convertido su hermano mayor y buscaría la manera que fuera para devolverlo a la normalidad.

* * *

Castiel apretó las manos contra su abdomen mientras gruñía por el dolor, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios y luego por su cuello. Reaccionó cuando Hannah lo tomó por los brazos y lo sacudió despacio.

-Castiel.

-Tienes que irte de aquí… no tienes por qué ver esto…-

Podía sentir como la gracia robada estaba a punto de consumirlo junto con su recipiente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la frialdad de la pared. No quería acabar así por el simple hecho de que abandonaría a Dean a su suerte y se sentía muy mal por no ser capaz de ayudarlo. Le hizo un poco gracia pensar que en el pasado, le habían encomendado un montón de misiones celestiales, guio ejércitos de ángeles y aún cuando ganó todas esas batallas, era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal por una derrota, porque le estaba fallando a Dean. Fue él quien lo sacó del infierno, fue él quien estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, fue él quien lo cuidó, lo escuchó, intentó aconsejarlo y confortarlo.

-Castiel- reaccionó ante la voz de su hermana y en ese momento fue consciente de la calidez que recorría sus mejillas- Estás llorando.

-Yo…- llevó una mano a su mejilla para comprobar que era verdad.

-Aún podemos hacer algo, Castiel- dijo Hannah sacando un cuchillo mata-ángeles.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó consternado.

-Necesitas tomar otra gracia para recuperarte.

-Espera…- susurró al entender lo que haría.

-Te daré mi gracia, Castiel, tómala.

-No… yo…

-Dijiste que no eras un líder y que solo querías volver a ser un ángel ¿Verdad?- el moreno asintió despacio- Entonces cumple tu obligación como ángel, Dean Winchester es tu responsabilidad… el cielo puede esperar un poco hasta que lo hagas.

-Hannah…

-Yo creo en ti, Castiel, y también en tu causa. Prométeme que no vas a rendirte y arreglaras todo esto- el moreno la miró afligido- Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo… nuestros hermanos están demasiado ocupados discutiendo en quien tiene la razón… tú eres el único que sabe lo realmente importante que es cumplir nuestra misión… tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que realmente vale la humanidad… la vez reflejada en ese par de hermanos y aunque no lo creas, serias un buen líder, Castiel.

-No es cierto… solo he cometido error tras error…

-Quizás sí pero a diferencia de nuestros hermanos, tú eres capaz de reconocerlos e intentar arreglarlos, y eso es lo que debes hacer ahora- llevó el cuchillo a su cuello- Tendrás que tomar mucho más que mi gracia para que esto funcione, solo será algo provisional pero sé que sabrás aprovechar bien ese tiempo… Hazlo Castiel…, la verdad es que no me agrada mucho ese humano que tanto defiendes pero la forma en que hablas de él… me hace creer que es un buen hombre y debes ayudarlo.

-Hannah…- vio como se hacía un corte en el cuello y cerraba los ojos- Gracias… te prometo que arreglaré todo esto, te doy mi palabra.

Abrió la boca y tomó la gracia de su hermana. Cerró los ojos para permitir que se acoplara a su recipiente antes de abrirlos de nuevo sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace unos minutos. Sostuvo el reciente de Hannah en sus brazos y salió de la habitación cargándola.

-Hey… ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Kevin mirándolo.

-La llevaré de regreso a casa.

Se dirigió a la salida del bunker. Iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Hannah para acabar con todo eso, sin importar como lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

Sam estacionó el impala y entró al bunker, encontrando a Castiel en la sala común mientras hojeaba unos libros. Se sentó frente a él con cierta curiosidad.

-Luces mucho mejor que cuando me fui, ¿Está todo bien?

-Ahora sí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He conseguido un poco más de tiempo para recuperar mi gracia.

-¿Cómo?

-Hannah… - el castaño se hizo una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ella…- el moreno asintió despacio- Ya veo… lo siento…

-¿Encontraste a Caín?

-Sí pero no fue de mucha ayuda- le contó todo lo que le dijo- Tendremos que buscar otra solución para esto.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que Sam tomara uno de los libros que había en el montón junto al ángel y comenzó a leerlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296 y Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11**

El haber tomado la gracia de Hannah le permitió conseguir más tiempo para intentar arreglar todo lo que causó Metraton pero el moreno sabía muy bien que solo era una solución provisional y que de alguna manera tendría que recuperar su gracia. Prefirió dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto y miró de reojo como Sam estaba cabeceando mientras se forzaba a leer el libro en sus manos.

-Deberías ir a descansar.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el castaño alzó la vista antes de frotarse los ojos.

-Yo continuaré leyendo, ve a descansar.

-Pero Cas…

-No te preocupes, Kevin me ayudará después de que se asegure que su madre duerma.

-Mmm…

-Lo entiendo, Sam… yo estoy igual que tú y haré lo que deba hacer para ayudar a Dean pero también sé que él no estaría feliz si te fuerzas más allá de tus límites.

-No me gusta esto Cas… cuando le llevé la cena hace unas horas… la forma en que habla y me mira…

-Sam.

-A veces siento… que perdí a Dean y la persona dentro de ese cuarto… es un total desconocido…- El ángel miró como se levantaba- Iré a descansar un poco…

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y suspiró. Si era honesto, sus pensamientos más profundos no estaban muy alejados a los de Sam pero quería creer y mantener la fe de que el Dean que conoció sigue ahí dentro. La preocupación que notó en la voz del rubio cuando estaba por consumirse con la gracia robada, fue muy real para él y eso le ayudaba a conservar sus esperanzas. Decidió dejar de leer y aprovechó para ir a la mazmorra a ver a su protegido, ya que no lo había hecho desde que ocurrió todo con su gracia. No pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió el rubio en cuanto entró al cuarto y se levantó rápidamente.

-Cas.

-Hola Dean…

-Pensé que.

-No… estoy bien, al menos por un tiempo más.

-Ya veo.

Podría jurar, que en ese momento vio al rubio suspirar de alivio y esas esmeraldas parecieron brillar con genuina alegría. Le gustaba pensar, que el vínculo que había desarrollado con Dean desde que lo sacó del infierno y que se fue fortaleciendo en todos esos años, era lo mismo que le permitía ver que su protegido seguía siendo el mismo.

-No probaste tu comida- dijo acercándose despacio.

-Ya te dije que no lo necesito, Cas.

-Dean…

-Sam ya lo entendió, ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente? Esto es lo que soy ahora y sin importar lo que tú o Sam hagan, eso no va a cambiar.

-Dean.

-Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta esto.

-No digas eso…

-Todo el poder, todo lo que.

Castiel se apresuró a entrar en la trampa del diablo cuando el rubio se llevó una mano al abdomen y comenzó a toser compulsivamente hasta que su mano se manchó de sangre. El ángel lo sostuvo por los hombros sin ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… todo en orden.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- respondió con seriedad- Y suéltame.

-No Dean, me preocupas, por favor dime que sucede- esas esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en él durante unos segundos.

-Necesito la espada.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me han tenido varios días encerrado aquí, si no tengo la primera espada en mi poder, si no asesino, terminaré vomitando mis entrañas ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Dean…

-Apártate de mí y déjame en paz, eres molesto.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Déjame salir.

-No… eso no ocurrirá.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí y metete tus jodidas buenas intenciones por el trasero.

El ángel se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina agresividad del menor pero en cierta forma lo comprendió, era la primera espada quien estaba manipulándolo y volviéndolo un ser cada vez más oscuro. Salió de la mazmorra intentando ignorar el gruñido de dolor de su protegido y se afirmó tras la puerta, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Dean cuanto antes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Movió un poco la mano para agitar el contenido de la copa antes de tomarlo de un solo trago. Hace unos días que el rubio idiota había sido atrapado y no podía acercarse al bunker sin correr el riesgo de que lo capturaran también. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que tuviera una oportunidad de rescatar a su damisela en peligro, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder su mejor carta de triunfo para un largo reinado del infierno.

-Mmm- dio una vuelta por la habitación- Bien, ¿Cómo voy a sacar a mi ardillita de la cueva del lobo?

Estuvo meditándolo por varios minutos hasta que una brillante idea cruzó por su cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Rápidamente mandó a llamar a dos de sus más leales seguidores.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?- preguntó la pelirroja haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí cariño, ustedes dos- los miró divertido- Tienen que hacer algo por su adorable rey, necesito que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Sí señor.

Les explicó cuidadosamente la tarea que debían realizar y ambos demonios asintieron para desaparecer de ahí. Crowley se sirvió un poco más de whisky sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Tenía muy claro que para traer a su ardilla de regreso al nido, debía separar y alejar al molesto alce junto con ese idiota ángel. Ahora solo debía esperar un poco para traer de regreso a su mejor caballero demoníaco.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se levantó pasado el medio día y se frotó los ojos mientras permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Apenas podía creer todos los cambios tan radicales en ese último tiempo. Salió de la habitación para buscar al ángel pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, un mal presentimiento lo invadió y marcó un número en su teléfono.

-¡Cas! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó rápidamente cuando le respondieron.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Sam, es la única manera.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y en donde estás?

-Tengo que ayudar a Dean y solo hay una manera de hacerlo- respondió la voz decidida.

-¿Una manera? ¿Te refieres a Metraton? ¿Vas a regresar al cielo para negociar con él?- preguntó alarmado.

-Es la única manera, Sam, ya te lo dije, haré lo que deba hacer para ayudarlo.

-Pero Cas.

-Arreglaré esto pronto, lo prometo.

-¡Cas escúchame! ¡Cas!

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos cuando el ángel cortó la llamada. Era una gran equivocación liberar a Metraton y para que Castiel hubiera tomado una decisión tan radical, es porque algo ocurría con el rubio. Se dirigió hacia la mazmorra para ver a su hermano mayor, éste le dirigió una mirada fija.

-¿Y esa cara, Sam? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Eso quisiera saber, ¿Qué le dijiste a Cas para que haga esa estupidez?- Dean arqueó una ceja.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, ¿Qué le dijiste para que ahora vaya hasta el cielo a aceptar el trato de Metraton y liberarlo a cambio de ayudarte?

-Espera un poco, ¿Va a liberar a ese bastardo?

-Sí… ¿No lo sabías?

-Siento romper tus ilusiones para nuevamente culparme de todo pero si Cas decidió jugar al héroe de nuevo, no es mi culpa, ahora- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Yo podría ayudarte a buscarlo, libérame y.

-Eso no ocurrirá- respondió Sam serio- A mí no me engañarás, Dean, no me manipularás como lo haces con Cas y cueste lo que cueste, voy a devolverte a la normalidad y luego te patearé por idiota.

-¿A la normalidad? Te tengo noticias, hermanito- dijo lo último con cierta burla- Esto es lo que soy, lo que siempre he sido y si no quieres aceptar algo tan simple, ese es tu problema, no él mío.

Sam gruñó ante sus palabras y se marchó enfadado de ahí. Jamás iba a aceptar que su hermano mayor ahora fuera un demonio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel caminó a paso firme hasta la celda donde tenían a Metraton y lo miró fijamente. El escriba correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa que se iba ampliando cada vez más antes de que se acercara a los barrotes.

-Parece que has decidido algo importante, Castiel, me pregunto que será- el ángel entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-Acepto…

-¿Aceptas qué?- preguntó complacido.

-Negociar tu liberación a cambio de que me ayudes a salvar a Dean…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y yenisita1296 (En cuanto a tu comentario, yo también tengo en cuenta las palabras que dijo Caín sobre como fue capaz de soltar la espada gracias a la aceptación y amor de Colette, eso aparecerá más adelante en la historia pero por el momento es complicado porque Sam no va a aceptar en lo que se ha convertido su hermano y buscará por todos los medios revertirlo y en cuanto a Cas, a pesar de que parece un poco más abierto con el tema, también está buscando la forma de revertirlo. Ambos solo quieren que el antiguo Dean regrese. Pero para los capítulos finales, lo tengo presente y algo habrá de eso) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12**

Sam daba vueltas por la cocina mientras intentaba pensar en qué más podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano mayor. Hace una hora que el ángel se había marchado a quien sabe dónde y estaba preocupado porque realmente fuera capaz de liberar al escriba con tal de salvar a Dean. Una voz lo hizo voltear y suspiró.

-¿Hay señales de Cas?

-Nada- respondió el profeta- Deberías descansar un poco, Sam.

-Estoy bien.

-No juegues al fuerte conmigo, esto te está afectando mucho.

-Claro que sí- siseó molesto- Es mi hermano el que se ha convertido en una de esas cosas y no tengo idea de sí realmente existe la forma de revertirlo.

-Curar un demonio puede funcionar- sugirió el menor.

-No lo sé, Kevin… yo…- el ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió curioso al reconocer el número- Hey Jody, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay problemas Sam, los necesito por aquí cuanto antes.

-No creo que podamos ir a

-Hay un montón de demonios atacando el pueblo- habló la sheriff alarmada- Tienen que venir cuanto antes o esto acabará muy mal.

-Maldición… iré enseguida, mándame la dirección.

Sam se apresuró en por sus cosas a la habitación y luego de pedirle a Kevin que vigilara al rubio, se marchó corriendo hacia el impala mientras miraba la dirección que le mandó Jody. Subió al auto y apretó el acelerador conduciendo a toda prisa. Ese era el peor momento para que aparecieran demonios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel intercambió una mirada fija con el escriba y le desagradó mucho la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía. Sabía que pondría en peligro a todo el cielo, a sus hermanos y también a los humanos ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Todo su ser tenía como prioridad salvar a Dean sin importar los costos que conllevara.

-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí y te ayudaré con Dean- dijo Metraton levantándose.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra, Castiel, además, soy tu única alternativa, así que solo te queda confiar en mí y esperar lo mejor.

El ángel se resignó ante esas palabras, fuera un engaño o no, debía intentarlo y esperar que el mayor cumpliera con su palabra de ayudar a Dean. Se dirigió a la celda para abrirla pero entonces se detuvo sosteniendo uno de sus barrotes, ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a eso? ¿Así de fácil iba a permitir que Metraton ganara? ¿Dean dio su vida por nada? A fin de cuentas, había sido gracias a la intervención del rubio, que consiguió entretener al escriba por el tiempo suficiente en que él encontraba la tablilla para destruirla, que pudo detenerlo. ¿Así de fácil iba a desechar sus esfuerzos? ¿Así de fácil destruiría su sacrificio? Si su protegido estuviera ahí, seguramente se enfadaría mucho por sus acciones, él se lo había dicho claramente, no podían correr a hacer un trato con el demonio cada vez que algo ocurría. Sabía muy bien que si liberaba a Metraton y nuevamente confiaba en él, iba a decepcionar mucho a Dean. Realmente deseaba salvarlo pero esa no era manera, no si a cambio significaría que lo lastimaría con sus decisiones de nuevo. El ángel no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores, no dos veces.

-No- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el escriba escuchara- No te dejaré salir de aquí.

-Parece que olvidas que soy el único que podría ayudarte con tu problemita.

-Tienes razón- se giró a mirarlo- Eres el único que puede saber cómo revertir los efectos de la primera espada pero si te libero… no solamente pondré en peligro a la humanidad y a mis hermanos… también decepcionaré a Dean y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo? Es desagradable ver como todo tu actuar se vuelca en un solo humano, como todas tus decisiones siempre están mediadas por él, es una verdadera lástima que Dean no piense igual de ti- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- ¿De verdad piensas que ese humano te considera algo suyo? Claro que no, yo sé mucho sobre ustedes y la única razón por la que sigues junto a él, es porque eres útil para los Winchester pero en cuanto dejes de serlo, te desecharan.

-Cállate.

-Después de todo, a la única persona que necesita Dean Winchester a su lado, es a su querido hermanito menor, a ti no te necesita.

Castiel desvió la mirada durante unos breves segundos, quizás el escriba tenía razón y el rubio no lo necesitaba a su lado de la misma manera que él. No es como si jamás hubiera notado la dependencia de Dean hacia su hermano y que él era su prioridad por sobre todo lo demás.

"_Eres como un hermano para mí_"

_"No me voy de aquí sin ti" _

"_Somos familia, te necesitamos… te necesito_"

El ángel reaccionó ante las palabras fugaces que cruzaron su mente y entrecerró los ojos. Metraton estaba muy equivocado y si le importaba al rubio. Dean se lo dejó claro cuando los traicionó aliándose con Crowley, también se lo demostró al estar dispuesto a todo con tal de sacarlo del purgatorio, aún si morían en el intento. Era cierto que su protegido no sabía expresar muy bien lo que sentía pero por cada palabra que no decía, había un montón de acciones que las confirmaba. Dean si lo consideraba parte importante de su familia, como un hermano, un valioso amigo. El cazador si lo necesitaba del modo que el ángel lo necesitaba a él.

-Te equivocas Metraton, él si me necesita a su lado, no, más bien, me quiere a su lado porque somos familia y eso es algo que tú jamás podrás comprender, porque la familia no se utiliza como si fueran juguetes, la familia se ayuda entre sí porque los une un vinculo muy profundo y eso es lo que yo tengo que Dean.

-Eres un idiota, Castiel.

-Quizás tú seas el único que sepa cómo arreglar todo esto pero para mí, es mucho más importante no volver a decepcionar a Dean y eso es lo que haré. Así que buscaré otra manera de ayudarlo- salió de la prisión cerrando la puerta.

-Estás cometiendo un grave.

-No, él único que cometió un error fuiste tú, al creer que podías convertirte en Dios cuando en realidad, no sabes absolutamente nada sobre la humanidad, ni mucho menos sobre el cielo.

-No me provoques, Castiel.

-Quizás conozca cada historia existente pero no se vive en la teoría, ni siguiendo órdenes. Solo lo comprenderás cuando convivas con ellos, cuando los conozcas, cuando compartes sus tristezas y alegrías. Alguien como tú jamás podría tomar el lugar el Dios cuando ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de conocerlos.

Prefirió no seguir perdiendo su tiempo ahí y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Iba a encontrar la forma de ayudar a Dean pero haría las cosas bien. Antes de que regresara a la tierra, alguien lo detuvo por el brazo para girarlo con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres, Ismael? Si nuevamente están peleando por tonterías, arréglenlo ustedes, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer y.

-No es eso, Castiel.

-¿Entonces?

-Quería disculparme contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Después de lo que hizo Hannah por ti… si ella fue capaz de entregar su ser para ayudarte y realmente confiaba en que puedes hacer esto, entonces yo también lo haré.

-Ismael…

-Dime como puedo ayudarte- el moreno sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, necesito que—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando uno de sus hermanos se acercó rápidamente a ellos para advertirle de los problemas que había y como un grupo de demonios estaba atacando a los ángeles que custodiaban el portal para subir al cielo. Castiel se apresuró en reunir un grupo de ángeles para ir a combatir. Ese era el peor momento para que aparecieran demonios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley apareció en la sala común del bunker y caminó lentamente por el pasillo en dirección a la mazmorra en donde se encontraba encerrado el rubio. Había sido muy sencillo dividir al dúo dinámico y mantenerlos ocupado mientras él realizaba el rescate de su damisela en peligro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se giró hacia el parcito que apareció de improviso.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es mi profeta favorito y su encantadora madre.

-Lárgate de aquí, Crowley- ordenó Kevin.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer contra mí ahora que solo eres un espíritu?- movió la mano para aventar a la mujer contra la pared.

-¡Mamá!

-No se metan en mi camino.

El demonio avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino y abrió los estantes para mirar al cazador que estaba recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó contemplándolo varios segundos hasta que esa voz grave lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí, Crowley?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo mis métodos, ardillita- sonrió- Parece que necesitas ayuda.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ya lo sabía, tu "nadie" no incluía al ángel ni al alce.

-Cállate y sácame de aquí.

-Lo haré encantado, cariño, por eso he venido- el menor se levantó serio.

-Mmm, ¿Y Sam?

-Ocupado, muy ocupado jugando con unos amiguitos míos.

-¿Y Cas?

-También ocupado, divirtiéndose con mis chicos.

-Así que creaste dos distracciones por separado para colarte en el bunker- asintió despacio- No eres tan idiota como pensaba.

-Tomaré eso como un halago, por cierto- hizo aparecer algo en su mano derecha- Necesitaras esto.

-Dámela- ordenó el rubio al ver la primera espada que sostenía el demonio.

-¡No lo hagas, Dean!

-¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Sam me pidió ayuda y por eso vine, no caigas en las mentiras de Crowley, no dejes que te engañe- El demonio sonrió con diversión antes de aparecer tras el profeta.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, este nuevo Dean es todo mío- le susurró al oído antes de arrojar la primera espada hacia el cazador.

-¡No Dean!- éste la tomó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sácame de aquí Crowley y vámonos.

-Ese es mi chico.

Rompió la trampa del diablo que se dibujó en el suelo y el rubio apareció a su lado sosteniendo la primera espada. Rápidamente notó el destello extraño en esas esmeraldas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, mi ardilla, tengo preparado algo muy especial para ti.

-¡Dean no lo hagas!- pidió Kevin serio- ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Jamás seguirías a Crowley como si fueras su perro faldero! ¡Tú lo detestas!

-Te tengo noticias, gasparin- respondió el demonio- Ahora somos los mejores amigos, ¿Verdad? Mi pequeña ardilla.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que te mate- respondió hastiado el menor.

-Bien chico ansioso, te daré una excelente fiesta de bienvenida.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos en medio de un claro en el bosque y el rubio no perdió el tiempo en atacar a los cuatro demonios que allí los esperaban. Observó como literalmente destrozaba a sus atacantes sin quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

-Genial, parece que la abstinencia te sentó de maravilla- hizo una pequeña pausa- Las cosas serán muy divertidas ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296 y Green. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13**

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?!- gritó Sam alarmado.

-Eso, Crowley vino aquí y se fueron juntos- respondió el profeta- Y por favor no grites o despertaras a mi mamá.

-¡¿Cómo dejaste que se marcharan?!- replicó enfadado.

-Oh cierto, había olvidado que ahora que soy un fantasma puedo hacer algo- el cazador se mordió el labio y desvió la vista.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo que encontrarlo pronto y traerlo de regreso.

-Sam- se volteó al oír su nombre y vio al ángel que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-En el cielo, tenía planeado liberar a Metraton para que nos ayudara pero no lo hice- aclaró rápidamente- Tuve problemas con unos demonios que nos atacaron y por eso tardé en llegar.

-Crowley estuvo aquí y se llevó a Dean.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que se lo llevó?

Kevin le contó sobre la incursión del rey del averno en el bunker y luego Sam sobre la cacería en que estaba para ayudar a Jody con el masivo ataque de demonios que había en el pueblo. Fue una verdadera suerte que otros tres cazadores estuvieran por los alrededores y los ayudaran con el sorpresivo ataque. Se percató que el ángel entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?

-Lo suponía, estos ataques no fueron al azar, estoy seguro que fue Crowley quien los envió para distraernos mientras él venía por Dean.

-Ese hijo de perra- siseó el más alto- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo pronto.

Sam realizó un hechizo de localización para intentar dar con el paradero de su hermano mayor pero no logró hacerlo, ya que algo o alguien estaba bloqueando el hechizo. Probó usar lo mismo pero esta vez con Crowley, porque era obvio que debían estar juntos en algún lugar.

-Lo tengo, están en Illinois.

-Vamos- dijo el ángel dando la media vuelta.

-Si ocurre algo, avísanos Kevin- el profeta asintió y los dos se marcharon rápidamente hacia el impala.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley observaba como su discípulo estaba deshaciéndose de unos demonios seguidores de Abaddon que aún rondaban por ahí y aplaudió satisfecho con el espectáculo. El rubio se giró hacia él durante unos segundos para luego responder su teléfono dando un par de asentimientos.

-¿Y esa cara, ardillita?

-Era Caín- respondió serio.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces es hora de ir a visitarlo- Dean lo miró fijamente- ¿No creerás que dejaré solo a mi pequeño pajarito?

-No me digas así o el próximo muerto serás tú.

-Vale, no estás de humor hoy- suspiró- Como sea, vamos.

El demonio observó la casa frente a él y siguió en silencio al rubio mientras cruzaban la acera. Se encontraban en Illinois y tal como la primera vez, la presencia de ese sujeto le causaba escalofríos. Nunca mintió al decir que prefería mantenerse alejado de Caín pero en sus andanzas con el nuevo caballero de la marca sangrienta, ya no le parecía tan mal. Los dos entraron a la casa y el primer asesino de la historia los esperaba ahí, tomando un té.

-Veo que ya estás al tanto de las consecuencias al portar la marca junto a la primera espada- lo miró fijamente- No solamente supe que éramos almas gemelas en cuanto nos conocimos, tuve la sensación que las cosas serian diferentes contigo pero me equivoqué. Jugaste bien tus cartas, demonio.

-Yo no lo sabía- respondio Crowley serio.

-A mí no me engañas.

-Dejemos la plática aburrida para después- intervino Dean- Me has llamado para que cumpla con mi palabra ¿Verdad?

-Así es- se acercó despacio hacia él- Es maravilloso ¿Verdad? Sentir todo ese poder recorriendo tu cuerpo cuando tienes la primera espada en tu mano, la sensación de cortar un tibio cuerpo y como esas vidas se extinguen entre tus brazos. Oh sí, recuerdo muy bien todas esas sensaciones y lo genial que era.

-¿Vas a platicar o tendremos algo de acción?- siseó el rubio indiferente.

-Realmente eres un digno portador de la marca, Dean, ¿Sabes algo? Tu hermano fue a verme hace unos días pero aún no es capaz de entender lo que ocurre aquí… quería ayudarlo pero él aún no está listo.

-¿Listo para qué?- preguntó el rubio sacando la primera espada.

-Para ver en lo que te has convertido… y lo entiendo, Abel estaría de la misma manera si me hubiera visto…

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, no te ofendas pero ya me has aburrido.

-Has cometido un grave error, demonio- Crowley lo observó fijamente- No tienes idea en lo que te has metido pero seguramente pronto lo entenderás- se calló por unos segundos- Hazlo Dean… y suerte, porque realmente la necesitarás.

El rey del averno contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que vio como el cazador atravesaba con la primera espada el pecho de Caín. Fueron unos breves segundos en donde la marca de su antebrazo brilló tenuemente. El mayor le susurró algo al oído al rubio antes de toser un poco de sangre y antes de caer al suelo inmóvil. Crowley entrecerró los ojos despacio al notar lo tenso que lucía la anatomía del menor.

-¿Ardilla?- lo llamó con cautela- ¿Dean? ¿Sigues ahí?- al no recibir respuesta, retrocedió unos tres pasos hasta que chocó contra algo y se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas que lo miraban de una manera extraña- Dean…

-¿Qué ocurre, Crowley? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por marcharte?

-Es mejor que nos vayamos…- habló con cautela- Ya terminaste con Caín y…- se quedó en silencio cuando el cazador alzó un poco la primera espada.

-Tienes razón, Caín ya es historia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Crowley no sentía tanto miedo como en ese momento. Dean no solamente lucía intimidamente, su mirada también había cambiado y no parecía quedar rastro alguno de su humanidad pasada. Una vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí antes de que las cosas se complicaran pero cuando intentó desaparecer, no lo consiguió.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte?-soltó el rubio con una calma inquietante.

-¿Qué tienes ardilla? Este no eres tú.

-Oh, ya entiendo- sus labios se curvaron en un macabra sonrisa y colocó la punta de la primera espada contra su pecho- ¿Me tienes miedo, Crowley? ¿El gran rey del infierno está asustado?

Asustado era decir poco, realmente quería marcharse de ahí pero sus poderes no funcionaban. Todos sus instintos le advertían que se mantuviera a un mundo de distancia de ese ser frente a él pero en cuanto volteó, Dean apareció frente a él.

-Hay algo que tenemos que discutir, Crowley.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó despacio.

-Sobre tu repentina desaparición y como el infierno deberá tener otro rey que lo dirija.

El demonio alcanzó a moverse un poco antes de que Dean lo atacara con la primera espada y solo recibió un corte en el pecho. No estaba dentro de sus planes que la ardilla se sublevara e intentara arrebatarle su puesto que por derecho se merecía. Sin sus poderes, no pudo hacer más que defenderse de los ataques del cazador y en un mal paso quedó sentado en el suelo y contra la pared.

-¿Eso es todo, Crowley?

-Maldito- siseó cubriéndose la herida del hombro que sangraba bastante- ¡Gracias a mí has conseguido todo ese poder! ¡Gracias a mí has dejado de ser un patético cazador y debes agradecérmelo!- gritó enfadado.

-Claro, Crowley, ten por seguro que te daré las gracias- sonrió con arrogancia- De hecho, voy a comenzar justo ahora.

El demonio alcanzó a moverse antes de que lo apuñalaran directo al cuello y rodó unos metros por el suelo. Dean iba muy en serio con la idea de acabarlo antes de tomar el control del infierno. Un pie aplastó con rudeza su cuello y esas esmeraldas se tornaron negras.

-Voy a matarte como la sucia y apestosa rata que eres.

Crowley intentó liberarse pero era inútil. Ahora comprendía que había sido un verdadero error intentar dominar toda esa fuerza para usarla a su favor. Ese ya no era el cazador que conoció antaño, no era ni la sombra de la ardilla con la que disfrutaba jugar. Ahora era un asesino dominado por sus primitivos instintos que la primera espada se encargaba de sacar a flote en su plenitud. No había fuerza posible que pudiera detener un poder así.

-Adiós, Crowley y no te preocupes, esto no te dolerá.

El demonio esperaba el inminente final cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre el rubio y se giró rápidamente para incorporarse. Vio como Dean estaba en el suelo forcejando con Castiel, quien intentaba quitarle la primera espada pero recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el cazador levantando al ángel por el cabello- Bueno, no importa, simplemente te acabaré y ya.

-Dean…

Iba a apuñalar al moreno pero Sam entró en escena y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo pero el más alto no tenía nada que hacer contra los nuevos poderes demoniacos de su hermano mayor y terminó siendo aventado contra un rincón de la habitación.

-Así que la caballería llegó- dijo serio- No son rivales para mí.

-Dean basta- pidió Castiel incorporándose con dificultad- No sigas con esto… por favor.

-Espero que tú me diviertas más que ese demonio.

Crowley observaba la escena sin moverse de su lugar. El rubio estaba golpeando al ángel sin contemplaciones y eso le aseguró que ya no quedaba ningún rastro del antiguo Dean. Sam intentó ayudarlo pero fue lanzando contra la pared. En ese momento, Castiel aprovechó de quitarle la primera espada para luego darle un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. El demonio pensó que las cosas acabarían ahí pero el cazador tenía otros planes y la emprendió contra el moreno, quien arrojó el arma al otro lado del cuarto antes de intentar defenderse de los golpes.

-Dean… por favor basta- un golpe le rompió el labio inferior que no tardó en sangrar- Dean… detente… éste no eres tú… no es…- golpe- tú no eres… así… por favor…- fue tomado con violencia por el cuello y dejado contra la pared- Dean…

-Ya me cansé de ti, Cas, es hora de que te devuelva al cielo.

Iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero entonces Sam hizo lo impensable y lo atravesó con la primera espada por el pecho. Crowley contuvo la respiración por unos segundos hasta que la risa del rubio retumbó por toda la habitación y se dio la vuelta soltando al ángel.

-¿Que planeabas hacer después de apuñalarme, Sam?- preguntó divertido.

-Dean…- retrocedió despacio.

-Parece que no estás al tanto que la marca y la espada funcionan juntas, así que tu patético intento por acabarme, fue en vano.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Crowley levantándose- Has bajado tu guardia, ardilla, se acabó la fiesta por hoy.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos a los tres en el bunker y recién ahí fue capaz de curar sus propias heridas, al igual que las del ángel y el cazador. Castiel se le fue encima de inmediato e intentó golpearlo pero Crowley apareció a unos metros de él.

-Tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dean, bastardo?!

-Nada.

-¡No mientas!- gritó Sam.

-Es la verdad alce, esta vez no fui yo- hizo una pequeña pausa- La ardilla comenzó a actuar así después de matar a Caín.

-Eres un maldito- siseó Castiel furioso- ¡Tú lo metiste en esta mierda!

-Quizás sí- respondió serio- Pero ahora no puedo controlarlo, ni siquiera me escucharía- observó al par que lucía muy molesto- Realmente odio tener que decir esto pero si queremos detenerlo, tendremos que trabajar en equipo o nos va a terminar matando a los tres.

Sam y Castiel intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que asintieran despacio. Ninguno tenía más opción que unir fuerzas para detener a Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296 (A mí también me cae bien Crowley y me gusta, el personaje tiene lo suyo :) y Green. (Crowley tiene más vidas que un gato, con él funciona literal el "mala hierba nunca muere" XD) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

-Tienen que marcharse de aquí- dijo Sam muy serio mientras mantenía la mirada en los Tran- Las cosas se han complicado mucho más de lo que esperábamos y.

-Cállate Sam- ordenó el profeta cruzándose de brazos- Mira, no esperaba que esto fuera sencillo, jamás lo ha sido con ustedes dos involucrados pero ya estoy aquí y no me voy a ir hasta que arreglemos esto.

-Por intenta comprenderlo- pidió el cazador- Dean está… es otra persona, ni siquiera lo reconozco y estuvo a punto de matarnos… cuando lo traigamos de regreso al bunker… no sabemos que pueda pasar, ni siquiera si seremos capaces de controlarlo o mantenerlo encerrado…

-¿Y qué crees que es lo peor que podría pasarme, Sam? ¿Morir de nuevo?- preguntó Kevin retándolo con la mirada- Entiendo tu preocupación pero no hay nada que Dean pueda hacer para lastimarme.

-¿Y tú madre?- preguntó el más alto- ¿Qué hay de ella? Las cosas se pondrán feas, Kevin y ya no quiero que más personas terminen muertas por involucrarse con nosotros.

-Sam…

-Es mejor que te vayas con tu madre, Kevin… te agradezco que estés aquí apoyándonos… a pesar de todo… pero ya es suficiente, nosotros arreglaremos esto…

Le dirigió una última mirada al menor antes de marcharse en dirección a la cocina, en donde Castiel estaba terminando de tallar una trampa del diablo en unas esposas con la ayuda del demonio. Sacó un par de cervezas para ofrecerlas al parcito.

-Que carita tienes, alce.

-Tú ni me hables, bastardo, todo esto es tú culpa.

-Yo no lo obligué a ir, solamente se lo sugerí como una alternativa efectiva para cargarnos a la pelirroja furiosa.

-Cállate, Crowley- ordenó el ángel- No tienes que hacer esto, Sam, nosotros.

-No Cas… yo también iré… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Ok, terminé con esto- dijo el rey del averno- Como ambos van a tener su momento de chicas, yo iré a dar una vuelta para buscar a la ardilla, no me extrañen mucho- desapareció de la cocina sonriendo.

-Sam…

-No sé cómo pude quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo esto ocurría… fui un estúpido.

-No lo eres Sam… estabas molesto con todo lo ocurrido y Dean lo sabe, él no te culparía por esto y yo tampoco.

-Cas…

-No importa quien tenga la culpa o no en todo esto, lo único importante es buscar la manera de revertirlo y traer a Dean de regreso.

-Sí… tienes toda la razón- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora que está fuera de control… no creo que sea fácil, Sam… la manera en que nos atacó y como nos miró… es como si hubiera perdido toda su humanidad… no me gusta verlo así…

El castaño mantuvo la mirada en su cerveza, a él tampoco le gustaba ver en lo que se había convertido su hermano mayor. Era en esos momentos donde extraña los buenos tiempos, cuando su única preocupación era algún vampiro problemático, un hombre lobo, un Wendigo o un demonio causando problemas. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera en esa situación? Se sentía demasiado perdido, seguramente Dean sabría qué hacer si estuviera en su lugar. Apretó los puños molesto consigo mismo cuando una voz familiar lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Ya tienen un plan?

-Kevin, te dije que te marcharas- respondió serio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado, nada me pasará y como aún no han abierto las puertas del cielo, tengo bastante tiempo para ayudarles.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó el ángel.

-Tenías razón en eso, Sam… no puedo exponerla a este peligro y luego de que lo hablamos, logré convencerla de que regresara a casa por un tiempo… ella quería quedarse conmigo pero si algo le ocurre… jamás podría perdonármelo…

-Kevin…

-Déjame ayudarte, Sam, por favor, es algo que quiero hacer.

-Gracias Kevin- respondió el cazador.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Por el momento solo capturar a Dean- respondió el moreno enseñándole las esposas- Aún no sabemos qué hacer después… ahora que la espada lo ha dominado por completo, no queda ni un poco del Dean de antes… creo que se ha vuelto un demonio por completo, al menos antes nos escuchaba…

El castaño observó fijamente a Castiel antes de bajar la vista. Se rehusaba a creer que ya había perdido a su hermano por completo. Tenía que haber algo, tenía que existir una forma de que el antiguo Dean regresara o al menos hacer que entendiera el daño que le causaba tomar la primera espada. Si solo hubiera una manera… una rápida idea cruzó su cabeza.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo?- preguntó el ángel.

-Aún no es tarde- respondió- Tenías razón, Kevin, podemos usar la cura de un demonio con Dean pero no para regresarlo a la normalidad, creo que no funcionaría en él pero al menos podríamos conseguir potenciar su humanidad- Castiel ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender del todo- Cuando lo hice con Crowley, aparte de volverse un adicto a la sangre humana, su lado demoniaco se debilitó.

-Mmm, podría funcionar- respondió el profeta- Hagámoslo.

Tuvieron que esperar solo una hora más para que Crowley regresara con buenas noticias. El rey del averno dejó varios periódicos sobre la mesa junto con un celular. Sam miró el video junto con Kevin y Castiel, en donde salía el rubio apuñalando a dos hombres en plena calle, frente a un montón de personas horrorizadas.

-Mierda- fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la crueldad de las escenas.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el ángel serio.

-La ardilla-asesina-demoniaca va directo hacia Elwood.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sam.

-Mi querido alce, tu hermanito va directo a encontrarse con dos de mis mejores chicos. Descubrí que su gran motivación ahora es acabar con los de su misma especie y está desafiando a un montón de demonios para imponerse, así que no rechazará este buen reto- sonrió con arrogancia- Ya hice correr el rumor y pronto irá con mis chicos a- respondió su teléfono sonriendo- Hola… sí… ok, entreténganlo un tiempo- miró a sus camaradas- ¿Nos vamos?

Sam guardó un juego de esposas en su bolsillo trasero y Crowley chasqueó los dedos para llevarlos hasta Elwood.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró a su alrededor extrañado, ya que el demonio los había aparecido en una casa. Estaba por decir algo cuando percibió una presencia muy familiar y se apresuró en asomarse a la ventana. En plena calle, se encontraba el rubio peleando contra dos demonios.

-Muy bien, ahí está la ardillita mala- dijo Crowley sonriendo- ¿Vamos por él?

-Ustedes vayan primero- dijo Sam- Los alcanzaré pronto, necesitaremos un plan B.

El ángel asintió y se apresuró en salir para llamar al rubio, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. Sabía que no era rival para el menor y ahora que había asesinado a Caín, parecía ser más fuerte que antes pero no se encontraba solo en eso. Cuando Dean lo tomó por la gabardina, Crowley apareció tras de él tomándolo por uno de los brazos y estuvo a punto de colocarle una de las esposas pero el cazador le dio una patada que apenas alcanzó.

-Así que están juntos, debo suponer que Sam también debe estar por ahí.

-Dean…

-Necesitaras mucho más que esto para derrotarme, Cas- movió la mano sonriendo para aventar al rey del averno contra la ventana de la casa de enfrente- Ahora me ocuparé de ti.

-Dean basta… por favor no hagas esto.

El rubio le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo. No era rival para él pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y permitir que su protegido se perdiera de esa manera. La paliza que le daba el cazador, no le causó ni un cuarto del dolor que sentía por verlo en ese estado y convertido en algo que odiaba. Cuando creyó que lo mataría, Crowley volvió a aparecer en escena para intentar ayudarlo pero ninguno de los dos era rival para el nuevo Dean.

-Esto es aburrido, incluso patético- dijo el menor suspirando- Bien, vamos a acabar con todo- levantó al ángel por el cuello.

-No sigas… con esto…

-Adiós angelito, vas a regresar al cielo.

Castiel cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero alguien golpeó al rubio por la espalda y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Miró como Sam forcejeaba con su hermano antes de ser aventado al jardín de la casa donde aparecieron hace unos minutos.

-¡Sam!-

Corrió a ayudarlo pero fue aventado por la ventana al interior de la casa. Se levantó despacio y entonces lo vio, comprendiendo cual era el plan B del que habló el castaño. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta y observó como Dean golpeaba al más alto en el suelo.

-¡Sam!- jaló al rubio por la chaqueta-¡No sigas lastimando a tu hermano!

-Eres muy molesto, Castiel.

El golpe que recibió en la mejilla casi lo tira al suelo pero consiguió recomponerse y se giró para entrar de nuevo a la casa pero su protegido apareció frente a él con una amplia sonrisa. El ángel le dio un empujón para abalanzarse sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Castiel solo debía llevarlo hasta el umbral que daba a la sala de estar y entonces lo tendrían en lo atraparían en la trampa del diablo pero antes de conseguirlo, Dean lo tomó con un brazo por el cuello.

-¿Crees que soy idiota, Cas? Sé perfectamente lo que planeaban y no funcionará.

-Yo no estaría muy seguro- dijo Crowley apareciendo tras él- Apuesto a que no predijiste esto.

El rey del averno le colocó una de las esposas en la muñeca derecha antes de jalarlo hacia atrás y ambos quedaron atrapados en la trampa del diablo. Antes de que el rubio intentara algo, Crowley le colocó la otra esposa en la muñeca que tenía libre.

-Parece que has caído en una sencilla trampa, mi pequeña ardilla.

-Maldito hijo de puta.

-Gracias.

Castiel fue por Sam y ambos rompieron la trampa del diablo luego de asegurarse que Dean no podría usar sus poderes debido a las esposas. El rey del averno sostuvo la primera espada antes de chasquear los dedos para aparecerlos en el bunker.

-Camina- ordenó el Winchester menor llevándolo por el pasillo hasta la mazmorra.

-¿Van a encerrarme de nuevo?- preguntó el rubio entrando en la trampa del diablo- Sabes que esto no va a detenerme por siempre ¿Verdad? De una u otra forma encontraré la manera de salir de aquí- sonrió con supremacía- No tienes idea de lo que he hecho estos últimos días, Sammy.

-¡No me llames así!

-Es mejor que salgamos- dijo el ángel- Vamos.

-No van a detenerme por mucho tiempo y cuando consiga salir de aquí- se rio- Los acabaré a ambos lentamente.

El ángel sacó a su amigo de la habitación para ir a reunirse con Crowley y Kevin en la sala común. Luego de discutirlo un poco, decidieron que comenzarían de inmediato con la cura para intentar traer a flote algo de humanidad en Dean. Castiel vigilaba de cerca todo lo que hacía Sam pero después de un par de horas, se dio cuenta que no funcionaba.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo- Parece que su plan maestro falló.

-Mierda…

-La ardilla tiene razón, por alguna razón no funciona- dijo el rey del averno y el moreno lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué tienes, Cas? Te digo de inmediato que no eres mi tipo.

-No es eso- respondió serio- Creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Sam.

-Podemos apostar por otra cosa para intentar ayudar a Dean y tú puedes hacerlo, Crowley.

-¿Eh?

-Solo hay una persona que sabe como revertir esto y es Metraton, así que lo traeré al bunker.

-No nos ayudará- dijo el castaño.

-Lo sé, por eso Crowley entrará a su cabeza y averiguará lo que necesitamos saber.

-Mmm…

-Es cierto, puedes hacerlo- afirmó Sam- Lo hiciste con Samandriel y también con Gadriel cuando estuvo en mi cuerpo.

-Suena un buen plan pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo piensan sacar a ese sujeto de la prisión celestial? Dudo que tus amiguitos ángeles lo permitan.

-Es cierto, Cas, ¿Cómo lo harás?

-No lo sé pero encontraré la manera, sigue con esto, Sam, volveré lo antes posible.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews yenisita1296, Green (La fiestecita en la mazmorra será cuando abran de nuevo el cielo y Dean regrese a la normalidad XD) y SofiaAntonelaVallejos21. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

Castiel se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos discutir sobre la situación actual. Varios estaban cansándose de las pistas sin sentido que recibían de Metraton y se había enterado que algunos intentaron liberar al escriba de la prisión a cambio de que deshiciera el hechizo y por eso fueron encerrados. Intercambió una mirada con Ismael antes marcharse a una habitación para tener algo de privacidad.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Castiel?- preguntó su hermano cerrando la puerta.

-Sí, hace unos días dijiste que estabas dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Y mantengo mis palabras.

-Entonces necesito que lo hagas ahora.

-Claro, dime que necesitas.

-Tengo que sacar a Metraton de aquí y llevarlo con los Winchester.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-Escúchame por favor, ese sujeto es el único que puede decirme como revertir los efectos de la marca de Caín.

-¿Y como se supone que harás eso? Metraton no hablará.

-No tiene que hacerlo, para eso tenemos a Crowley, él entrará en su cabeza y averiguará la información que necesitamos.

-¿Te has vuelto a aliar con el rey del averno? ¿Has perdido el juicio, Castiel?

-A todos nos conviene detener a Dean, incluso a ese demonio y por eso nos ayudará.

-No, es una locura.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías y esto es lo que necesito, tengo que llevar a Metraton al bunker lo antes posible.

-Pero Castiel…

-Si esto funciona, podría ayudarnos también a nosotros- aclaró serio- Crowley podría descubrir la forma de romper el hechizo y abrir de nuevo el cielo.

-Es una locura, nuestros hermanos no lo permitirán.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Ismael, por favor.

Observó en silencio como su hermano daba vueltas por la habitación mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, seguramente sopesando sus opciones antes de responder. El moreno sabía que era un error sacar a Metraton de la prisión celestial pero realmente podrían encontrarle una doble utilidad a todo eso, por un lado descubrirían la forma de revertir los efectos de la marca junto con la primera espada y por el otro, la manera de abrir las puertas del cielo.

-Está bien Ismael… no tienes que hacerlo- habló sereno- Pero por favor, no comentes esto con alguien más- se digirió a la puerta.

-Espera, Castiel, voy a ayudarte.

-¿Estás seguro?- se giró a él- Debes tener claro los riesgos que conlleva esto y las consecuencias, todos los ángeles nos buscaran y podrían acusarnos de traición, yo ya he pasado por esto pero tú.

-Ya basta, dije que te ayudaré y así será.

-Gracias Ismael.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-No todavía, hay bastante resguardo.

-¿Sabes cómo neutralizar los poderes de Metraton?

-Sí- le enseñó unas esposas- Es un truquito que aprendí de los hombres de letras.

-Ok entonces vamos a sacarlo.

-¿Tienes una idea?

-Sí, cuando los demonios atacaron, casi todos los ángeles se centraron en defender el portal y quienes cuidaban el calabozo también fueron a ayudar.

-Mmm.

-Así que si creamos una distracción así de grande, podríamos tener una oportunidad para sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie se entere que fuimos nosotros.

-Es un buen plan- dijo Castiel pensativo- ¿Pero qué distracción podemos usar?

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarles.

El moreno se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz y mantuvo la mirada fija en la pelirroja que se encontraba en la puerta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado su hermana escuchando pero sería un verdadero problema si los demás se enteraban.

-No me mires así, Cas, no tengo intenciones de delatarlos- el aludido entrecerró los ojos.

-No te había visto antes por aquí- dijo Ismael.

-Llegué hace poco.

-¿Por qué nos ayudarías?- preguntó el ángel menor.

-Porque nuestros hermanos tienen razón al pensar que tú eres quien debe guiarlos pero yo sé que no lo harás a menos que termines tus asuntos pendientes con ese rubio que tanto te gusta- el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír nuevamente esa insinuación sobre su gusto por el Winchester mayor.

-¿Y en que te beneficiará esto?- preguntó Castiel.

-Te entiendo, Cas, creo que puedo ver a los humanos de la misma forma en que tú lo haces y las puertas del cielo deben volver a abrirse para aquellos que lo merecen.

El moreno la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, tal parecía que la pelirroja había tenido una experiencia cercana sobre lo que realmente era la humanidad y de lo que era capaz de hacer. Prefirió no preguntar al respecto y solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Ismael.

-Crearé una distracción para que puedan llevarse a Metraton de aquí.

-Realmente no entiendo por qué haces esto pero voy a confiar en ti- dijo Castiel serio y la mujer sonrió un poco.

-Es increíble cómo has cambiado tanto por la influencia de un simple humano, Cas- éste ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender- Denme tres horas para preparar todo y lo haremos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se resignó a continuar con la cura del demonio y dejó caer la jeringa que sostenía en su mano derecha. Miró fijamente esos orbes que ahora eran completamente negros y le dolió saber que era muy probable que pudiera recuperar a su hermano nunca más.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Sammy?- dijo el rubio que permanecía encadenado a la silla- ¿Ya te rindes, Sammy?

-¡No me digas así!- se acercó para darle un fuerte en la mejilla que le rompió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Sammy?- continuo el mayor sonriendo- Deberías estar feliz ¿No te jodia la idea de que siempre estuviera encima de ti?

-¡Yo no quería esto! No quiero que te conviertas en esto, Dean… no tú…

-Hey alce, ¿Cómo va todo?- Crowley apareció en la habitación- Oh, parece que están teniendo un momento de chicas.

-Cállate, bastardo- siseó el castaño para marcharse de ahí a paso rápido.

Cada vez se convencía más de que no había una manera de salvar a su hermano y lo peor de todo, es que tampoco podía permitir que anduviera suelto por ahí, matando a diestra y siniestra.

-Oye alce.

-Déjame tranquilo, Crowley, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

-No vas a rendirte ¿Verdad?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- soltó indicándolo con el dedo- Todo esto es tu culpa, convertiste a Dean en un maldito demonio y si no conseguimos revertirlo… tendré que… que…- apretó los puños- Felicidades Crowley, conseguiste lo que querías, ahora deja de joderme- se iba a dar la vuelta pero el mayor lo tomó por el brazo.

-No puedes rendirte, Sam.

-Suéltame- ordenó enfadado.

-¡Ustedes siempre han sido una maldita molestia para mí! Especialmente esa ardilla estúpida que siempre se metía en mis planes, maldición, ¡Ustedes son los Winchester! Las jodidas cucarachas que siempre arruinan mis planes, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en rendirte ahora? Yo he hecho cosas mucho peores y siempre han encontrado la manera de arreglarlo, ¿Acaso no hicieron lo mismo con Lucifer? ¡Detuviste el apocalipsis, Sam! ¿Cómo me puedes decir ahora que te rendirás? ¿Vas a dejar que todo acabe así? ¿Vas a permitir que tu hermano acabe de esta manera?- el castaño apretó los puños.

-No… no quiero eso para Dean… él no se lo merece.

-Tienes razón, la ardilla se merece un final más artístico- el cazador lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-No lo sé, el de las ideas y planes brillantes eres tú, mi querido alce- le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres un idiota, Crowley.

-Gracias- se dirigió hacia el pasillo- ¿A dónde vas?

-Aún quedan varias jeringas con sangre.

-Pensé que lo dejarías.

-No voy a rendirme- afirmó decidido- Y mientras pienso en algo más, seguiré con esto.

-Ese es mi alce, vamos, te ayudaré.

Estuvo intentándolo hasta el anochecer cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo con rapidez y se asomó a mirar en compañía de Crowley. Castiel venía muy serio seguido por un hombre de cabello negro que traía a Metraton con las muñecas esposadas tras la espalda.

-Cas…

-Vaya, no pensé que lo harías tan rápido- dijo el rey del averno.

-Tuve ayuda- respondió el moreno serio.

Sam los condujo hasta otra habitación que preparó con la ayuda del demonio y ataron al escriba a la silla. No iba a poder usar sus poderes en ese lugar, así que no correrían el riesgo de que huyera. Se acercó a Castiel para contarle sobre lo inútil de sus esfuerzos y el ángel asintió.

-Yo seguiré, Sam.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, déjamelo a mí, tú encárgate de Metraton.

-¿Y que se supone que harán?- preguntó el escriba sonriendo- Jamás les diré lo que quieren saber.

-No tienes que hacerlo- respondió Crowley con una amplia sonrisa- Siempre sé cómo obtener lo que quiero, ¿Serás mi asistente, alce?

-Cierra la boca y comencemos de una vez, idiota.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y graciasor sus reviews Green y yenisita1296 (Cuando Metraton ya no les sea útil, se encargará de darle su merecido). Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16**

Castiel observó el reloj para proceder a inyectarle la siguiente dosis de sangre al rubio. Confiaba en que su condición de ángel, pudiera servir de algo.

-¿De verdad crees que esto funcionará?- preguntó el cazador sonriendo- Sam no tuvo éxito, ¿Por qué piensas que tú sí?

-Porque yo creo en ti y sé que a pesar de que esa marca te esté manipulando, sigues siendo el mismo humano que rescaté del infierno- respondió observándolo fijamente- Sé que sigues teniendo la misma bondad en tu corazón y tu alma sigue siendo igual de brillante que cuando te saqué del infierno.

-Cas…

-Lo sé, te parezco idiota por continuar con esto pero yo sé lo que eres Dean, todo este tiempo a tu lado, me ha ayudado a entender lo que realmente eres.

-Entonces deja de luchar por una causa perdida, porque esto es lo que soy.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió sereno- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, Dean peor yo sé muy bien quién eres, y nunca serás un asesino, no eres así.

-¿Acaso no has leído los diarios, Cas? Y espera a que salga de aquí, voy a hacer una gran fiesta- dijo sonriendo divertido.

-Está bien, Dean, tú me has ayudado mucho y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo- afirmó el ángel mirándolo fijamente- No te abandonaré, Dean.

El rubio lo observó unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada para guardar silencio. Castiel se quedó de pie frente a él mientras esperaba el momento para la siguiente inyección. Quizás el cazador tenía razón y eso no daría buenos resultados pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Castiel ya había inyectado a su protegido cerca de seis veces pero no conseguía ningún cambio en el menor. Las burlas y las risas del rubio no ayudaban mucho, contribuyendo a que se desalentara más.

-¿Ya terminaste, Cas? Esto se volvió aburrido hace un par de horas- el moreno se mordisqueó el labio inferior con fuerza- No te sientas mal, duraste mucho más que Sammy- dijo en un tono burlón- Ahora, Qué te parece si me dejas ir y a cambio te daré un suplemento de gracia de ángel para que no desaparezcas, es un buen trato, Cas, no conseguirás uno mejor.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Volverás a matar humanos? ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un idiota? No dejaré que eso ocurra.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, chico rudo? Esa gracia que te prestaron pronto se extinguirá y tú desaparecerás.

-Dean.

-Y cuando eso ocurra, será cosa de tiempo para que Sammy me deje salir, solo tengo que darle lo que quiere y romperá esta trampa del diablo.

-Cállate…

-¿Para qué vamos a continuar aplazando lo inevitable? Es mejor que aproveches mi oferta. De todas formas voy a salir de aquí, así que podrías obtener una extensión de tu tiempo si me ayudas.

El ángel bajó la mirada unos segundos. Estaba muy consciente que la gracia de Hannah estaba próxima a extinguirse y también lo haría él. Dirigió su vista hacia esas esmeraldas que seguían negras y se acercó hasta su protegido para tomarlo por la barbilla.

-Cas.

-Veamos que ocurre primero- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Encuentro la forma de ayudarte o me extingo junto con esta gracia.

-Eres un estúpido- respondió el menor moviendo la cabeza para liberarse de su agarre- Debes estar deseoso por morir, porque eso es lo que vas a conseguir con tu terquedad.

-Tú me enseñaste eso- el rubio lo miró sin entender- Nunca hay que rendirse, aún cuando parezca imposible.

-Cas.

-Tienes razón, pronto esta gracia se extinguirá conmigo pero hasta mi último aliento, no me rendiré y no te dejaré- Dean giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual.

-Eres un ángel idiota… un completo idiota…

-Aprendí del mejor.

El moreno salió de la habitación llevándose una mano al pecho mientras suspiraba bajito. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que la gracia se extinguiera pero esperaba que fuera el suficiente para que pudiera hacer algo por el rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam mantenía la mirada fija en el escriba, quien permanecía esposado a la silla mientras Crowley enterraba otro de esos fierros en su cabeza y lo movía un poco. Hace unos minutos que Metraton se había desmayado y de vez en cuando decía algunas cosas en enoquiano pero hasta el momento no daban con lo que buscaban.

-Tranquilo alce- dijo el demonio- Pronto nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

-¿Y cuándo?- preguntó moviendo el pie impaciente- Ya llevas casi cinco horas con eso y no tienes algo.

-Lo mejor se hace esperar, mi querido alce, ahora sé un buen chico y sostén esto aquí.

El cazador obedeció y vio como el rey del averno movía otro de los fierros con cuidado hasta que Metraton comenzó a hablar de nuevo en enoquiano. Crowley entrecerró los ojos para repetir el movimiento mientras hacia un gesto de duda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sam inquieto.

-Verás alce, mi enoquiano no es tan florido para entender lo que está diciendo pero esa es buena señal.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo la impresión que ya no estamos rasgando la superficie y nos sumergimos en mar-ángel.

-¿Y de que nos servirá si no entiendes lo que dice?

-Tan inteligente a veces y en otras ocasiones tan idiota, alce- el aludido frunció el ceño- ¿Olvidaste que tenemos un angelito de la guarda?

-Cas.

-Así es, ve por él.

El castaño se apresuró en ir por el pasillo hasta la mazmorra y encontró al ángel afirmado en la pared mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho. Esperó unos segundos antes de acercarse a él, procurando que notara su presencia.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- éste alzó la vista.

-Sí… ¿Tienen algo?

-Parece que Crowley dio con algo pero necesitamos tu ayuda para entender que está diciendo.

-Vamos- el ángel pasó a su lado y lo detuvo por el brazo- Sam.

-Dime que ocurre.

-Es la gracia… pronto se va a extinguir.

-Cas…

-No podré conseguir otra… y tampoco estoy dispuesto a tomarla de alguno de mis hermanos.

-No puedes rendirte, Cas.

-Y no lo haré- respondió decidido- Haré todo lo que pueda por Dean.

-Cas- sonrió.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó el ángel curioso.

-Me alegra que mi hermano tenga un amigo tan bueno como tú.

-Sam.

-Y yo también estoy feliz de tener un amigo como tú- el moreno sonrió un poco- Vamos, arreglaremos lo de Dean y también recuperaremos tu gracia, Cas, no vamos a rendirnos.

-Sí.

Ambos fueron hasta la habitación en donde tenían prisionero a Metraton y el ángel se acercó prestando toda su atención a lo que decía. Sam intercambió una larga mirada con el demonio antes de fijarse en su amigo, esperando que la información les sirviera de algo.

-¿Y que está diciendo?- preguntó Crowley.

-Está relatando la historia de la tierra- respondió serio.

-Maldición- siseó el cazador.

-Está bien, solo tengo que excavar un poco más profundo, vamos alce, te necesito aquí.

Sam hizo lo que decía el rey del averno pero todo lo que salía de la boca de Metraton, era información irrelevante para ayudar a Dean, abrir las puertas del cielo otra vez o recuperar la gracia de Castiel.

Había oscurecido y las esperanzas de dar con la información correcta era cada vez más lejana. Crowley le dijo que debían tener paciencia pero ya estaba cansado de esperar tanto y tampoco es como si tuvieran el tiempo a su favor. Dejó de asistir al demonio para marcharse hacia la cocina y al cabo de unos segundos escuchó unos pasos.

-Ya regresaré, Cas, solo dame unos…

-El angelito está ocupado- se giró al mayor.

-¿No deberías estar hackeando a Metraton?

-Mi querido alce es más importante- respondió con diversión- Lo que buscamos no es fácil de encontrar, y entre esto e intentar hacer que la ardilla reaccione con sangre, es más probable lo primero.

-Lo sé…

-Los Winchester son aburridos cuando se rinden.

-No he hecho eso…- susurró.

-No me engañes, Sam, conozco esa miradita de autocompasión.

-No me voy a rendir- dijo con firmeza.

-Eso espero alce, o estaré muy decepcionado de ti.

-Idiota- lo miró fijamente- ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? Y no digas que quieres detener a Dean porque ahora que está encerrado, no es una molestia para ti y podrías marcharte a gobernar el infierno sin problemas.

-Mmm.

-Y dudo que el animarme este dentro de tus costumbres habituales.

-Que puedo decir- sonrió- Tengo una debilidad por los Winchester, ¿Con quién me divertiría si no es con ustedes?

-Definitivamente eres un idiota.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación y Sam quedó mirando fijamente al ángel, quien tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, escuchó que el escriba decía algo enoquiano.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Crowley interesado- ¿Cas? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del moreno- ¿Qué dijo?- insistió.

-Ya sé dónde está mi gracia, aún sigue intacta.

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Sam- Vamos a recuperarla.

-No, no podemos.

-Si recuperas tu gracia, quizás puedas hacer algo por Dean- insistió el cazador- No podemos acompañarte al cielo pero sé que tú puedes hacerlo y ese ángel te ayudaría a.

-¡No!- gritó dándose la vuelta serio- No lo estás entiendo, Sam, no hay certeza de que pueda hacer algo por Dean pero… si recupero mi gracia, las puertas del cielo no se abrirán.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sam sin entender.

-Todos los componentes del hechizo se unieron… bastará con que nos deshagamos de uno para que el hechizo se rompa y las puertas del cielo se abran de nuevo.

-Espera un poco… eso significa…

-Sí Sam… si nos deshacemos de mi gracia… las puertas se abrirán de nuevo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo, Cas?- preguntó Crowley curioso- Si tu gracia se esfuma, tendrás los días contados antes de desaparecer.

Sam reaccionó ante esas palabras y observó a su amigo fijamente, ¿Castiel estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvar al cielo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo después de que prometió ayudar a Dean?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Me equivoqué con la cantidad de capítulos al principio del fic, serán más de 17 pero estos ya son los capítulos finales. Gracias por leer, Saludos"! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews SofiaAntonelaVallejos21 (Ahora se verá que Dean también se preocupa por su hermanito, a pesar de su nuevo lado demoniaco) y Green (Y todavía les falta más a los chicos por superar en estos últimos capítulos) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17**

Sam observaba fijamente al ángel que estaba pensativo mientras permanecía sentado sobre el capot del impala. Hace unos minutos habían descubierto donde se encontraba la gracia del moreno pero si la recuperaba, las puertas del cielo se cerrarían para siempre.

-Hey- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Sam…

-Crowley sigue buscando algo que pueda sernos de utilidad.

-Dudo que lo encuentre.

-Cas.

-Solo hay una opción…

-Buscaremos otra manera, tiene que haber otra forma de abrir el cielo sin que pierdas tu gracia.

-No… hay que hacer lo correcto-dijo el ángel con tristeza- Hay miles de ambas deambulando por la tierra… y tanto ellas como mis hermanos merecen regresen al cielo.

-Cas… ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?- el moreno bajó la vista.

-Hay que hacer lo correcto… que esas almas humanas puedan ascender al paraíso… al igual que mis hermanos… eso vale mucho más que mi insignificante existencia.

-Cas…

-Eso diría el antiguo yo- aclaró manteniendo la vista al frente- Jamás había querido algo para mí… siempre me bastó con saber que hacia lo correcto y que debía cumplir con mi deber… lo correcto ahora… es deshacerme de mi gracia para que las puertas del cielo se abran otra vez.

-Cas.

-No lo entiendo, Sam- dijo observando su mano antes de apretarla en un puño- Sé muy bien qué es lo correcto pero… no quiero hacerlo, aún cuando sé las consecuencias de esto, quiero recuperar mi gracia para ayudar a Dean… es lo único que me importa ahora… ¿Crees que soy egoísta?

-No, Cas, claro que no- respondió el cazador- Creo que ahora estás pensando como un humano.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro, son esos mismos deseos egoístas, los que nos han ayudado a superar toda la mierda pasada y también lo haremos ahora.

-Sam- un ruido lo hizo reaccionar y un auto estacionó frente a él- Ya tengo que irme.

-Escucha, Cas- lo miró fijamente- No te diré que debes hacer, ni que es correcto o no lo es pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, guíate por tu instinto, tú sabrás que es lo correcto.

-Sam.

-No tardes mucho.

Le dio una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro y entró al bunker para dirigirse hacia la mazmorra, en donde estaba su hermano atrapado. La decisión en las palabras del ángel y esos deseos tan honestos que tenía, le ayudaron a entender algo importante.

-Hola Sammy, así que ahora es tu turno de jugar al doctor- dijo el rubio divertido- Espero que esta vez no te desanimes tan rápido y—

Pasó de las palabras de su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo, consiguiendo que se callara por varios segundos. Ahora lo entendía todo y en ese momento dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con el mayor.

-Lo siento, Dean.

-¿Qué?

-Fui un idiota contigo… las cosas que te dije antes… lo siento mucho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Suéltame- ordenó.

-Ahora puedo entenderlo, Dean… quien iba a decir que un ángel me ayudaría a entender algo tan humano como el egoísmo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije aquella noche sobre que ya no éramos hermanos... lo siento mucho, Dean, estaba muy molesto contigo… más bien conmigo… yo… ya no podía con esto y opté por rendirme… solo pensaba en mí mismo y en dejar todo esto atrás… solo quería huir y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te lastimé con mis palabras.

-Cállate…

-Ahora… ahora entiendo cómo te sientes, Dean… ahora entiendo cómo te sentías cada vez que me veías rendirme… cada vez que me alejaba…- lo miró fijamente- Y es un asco- agregó sonriendo un poco- Ahora lo entiendo, Dean, entiendo muy bien por qué fuiste tan egoísta…

-Suéltame- siseó el rubio.

-Lo siento, Dean… ahora es mi turno de ser egoísta también y no te dejaré ir, sé lo que dije pero… yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitir que te rindas así, Dean.

-Cállate y suéltame.

-Te conozco muy bien, Dean y voy a recuperar a mi irritante hermano mayor, al mismo que siempre me saca de quicio, al que me vuelve loco cantando una y otra vez las mismas canciones en el impala… al idiota que siempre se burla de mí… voy a traer de vuelta a la persona que más amo en el mundo… no voy a dejar que esa maldita espada te convierta en algo que no eres, Dean, ahora es mi turno de salvarte y estar a tu lado, ahora seré yo quien te proteja, Dean.

Observó fijamente a su hermano e hizo algo que jamás antes había hecho, se inclinó un poco para darle un cariño beso en la frente. Uno similar al que le daba el rubio cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir. El rubio lo miró con odio y se sacudió en un intento por apartarlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí, serás el primero a quien mataré!

Sam salió de la habitación respirando profundamente. La determinación del ángel le había ayudado a entender muchas cosas y la más importante de todas, era que tampoco pensaba rendirse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel regresó al bunker al anochecer y encontró a Sam en la sala común mientras hojeaba unos libros. Se acercó procurando que el menor notara su presencia y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

-Cas.

-Hola Sam, ¿Y Crowley?

-Con Metraton, ha dicho un par de cosas que no pudo descifrar y las está anotando en una libreta.

-Ya veo, entonces las revisaré.

-Espera…- el humano lo observó fijamente y el ángel entendió lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres saber si recuperé mi gracia o no?

-Sí… ¿Qué decidiste, Cas?

-Seguí tu consejo, Sam, hice lo que creí correcto.

-¿Entonces recuperaste tu gracia?- preguntó expectante.

-No- respondió el moreno sereno- Las puertas del cielo han vuelto a abrirse.

-¿Qué? Espera un poco, dijiste que habías hecho lo que creías correcto, aunque fuera egoísta.

-Así es.

-No entiendo, Cas.

-Dean me dijo una vez, que no porque pueda hacer algo, significa que deba hacerlo.

-Cas.

-Realmente deseaba ayudar a mis hermanos y a todas esas almas que deambulaban perdidas… necesitaba hacerlo después de todo lo que ocurrió y ahora que las cosas volverán a la normalidad, voy a hacer lo que realmente deseo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el menor curioso.

-Quedarme con ustedes, el poco tiempo que me queda… voy a hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudar a Dean… salvarlo y ayudarte… es lo que deseo hacer en este momento. Sé que quizás podría hacer más si tuviera mi gracia pero la sola idea de pensar que el sacrificio de Dean, que el sacrificio de ustedes, todo lo que han hecho fuera en vano… no podría perdonármelo jamás.

El castaño lo observó fijamente durante varios segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para acercarse a él y darle un abrazo. Castiel correspondió con algo de torpeza, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto pero realmente lo agradecía en ese momento.

-Vamos a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto, Cas.

-Sí, iré a ver lo que tiene Crowley.

-Cas- lo detuvo el menor y se giró a mirarlo- Gracias por quedarte… todo esto sería más difícil sin tu ayuda.

-Sam.

-Gracias.

El ángel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia el cuarto en donde tenían encerrado a Metraton. Crowley estaba anotando algo en un libreta antes de que reparar en su presencia y se acercó a él.

-Justo necesitaba un diccionario angelical.

-Déjame ver- tomó la libreta.

-Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión y fue justo lo que pensé.

-¿Eh?

-Se lo dije al alce, el buen angelito del señor iba a sacrificar su gracia para salvar al cielo.

-Era lo correcto.

-No es cierto, solo lo hiciste para expiar tus culpas o quizás como último deseo para tu querida ardilla.

-Cállate, Crowley.

-¿No lo has pensado, Cas? Siendo honestos, dudo mucho que Metraton sepa la forma de revertir los efectos de la marca y ahora con Caín muerto, no podría transferírsela de regreso, así que dos cosas pueden ocurrir.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que Dean consiga escapar en un descuido y comience a sembrar el caos demoniaco o- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Que asumas la verdad de los hechos y que solo hay una opción disponible, acabar con la ardilla antes de que se vuelva incontrolable.

-¿Dices que lo matemos?- soltó incrédulo.

-¿Acaso tienes algo mejor? Pronto tu gracia se extinguirá y Sam tendrá que lidiar con esto solo, siendo optimistas, le doy dos semanas antes de que todo se le escape de las manos y termine destrozado por su querido hermanito.

-Eso no ocurrirá, Crowley, así que sigas diciendo idioteces o el único que acabará muerto serás tú.

El ángel salió de la habitación algo irritado y fue directo hacia donde se encontraba su protegido. El rubio permanecía con la vista en el suelo mientras parecía meditar algo con seriedad.

-Dean- lo llamó captando su atención.

-Cas…

-¿Qué tienes?- se acercó preocupado hasta él y lo tomó por las mejillas- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas que he hecho… lastimar a Sam… lastimarte a ti.

-Dean.

-Lo siento mucho… no sé en qué estaba pensando… me dejé engañar por ese bastardo y ahora…

-No Dean, no es tu culpa- dijo el moreno- Tú solo querías detener a Abaddon, y Crowley se aprovechó de eso.

-Cas…

-Está bien, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, Dean, con Sam haremos todo lo que podamos para salvarte.

-Cas…

-Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir.

-Necesito hablar con Sammy… tengo que disculparme por todo lo que hice.

-Dean.

-Por favor, Cas, tengo que ver a Sam, libérame por favor, aunque sea un momento.

-Dean…- lo observó dudoso.

-Por favor, Cas, tengo que disculparme con él, tengo que hablar con él.

-Mmm… le diré que venga.

-No, por favor, Cas, solo un momento déjame salir, mantén las esposas si quieres pero necesito hablar con Sam y decirle que aún sigo aquí… que no me rendiré ante la marca.

-Dean… entiendo.

El ángel rompió la trampa del diablo para sacar al rubio de ahí y lo tomó por el brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. Estaba muy feliz de que las inyecciones de sangre dieran resultado y que su protegido volviera a tomar el control por sobre la marca.

-Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, Dean, ya verás como pronto encontraremos una solución a todo esto- sonrió un poco- Sé que lo haremos si trabajamos juntos.

-Tienes razón, Cas, no podría haber salido de ahí sin tu ayuda.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo tiró al suelo y alzó la vista, fijándose en los orbes casi negros del rubio pero aún había un deje del Dean que lo había cambiado y le enseñó la libertad.

-Dean…

-Lo siento, Cas…- dijo con voz lastimera- Perdóname pero… debo hacer esto… ya no quiero lastimarlos otra vez…

-Dean…

El menor lo miró con profundo pesar antes de que le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro que dejó al ángel inconsciente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam cerró el libro que leía y se levantó suspirando. Se dirigió por el pasillo para ir en dirección a la habitación en donde tenían al escriba, con la esperanza de que el moreno hubiera descifrado algo que los ayudara a salvar al rubio. Dobló en la esquina y se quedó de pie al ver al ángel en el suelo.

-¡Cas!- se arrodilló a su lado preocupado- ¡Cas despierta! ¡Cas!

-No tiene caso- dijo esa voz que tan bien conocía- El angelito no despertará en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó girándose hacia su hermano- ¿Qué le hiciste a Cas?

-Solo está inconsciente- respondió arrojando las esposas a sus pies y se acercó despacio hasta él.

-Dean…- murmuró el castaño conteniendo la respiración.

-Es un idiota- se inclinó para colocar dos dedos en la frente del ángel y curó sus heridas- Y un ingenuo… supongo que eso es lo que me gusta de él.

-¿Dean?- el rubio lo observó fijamente.

-Lo siento, Sammy pero esto no puede continuar.

-¿Qué?

-He hecho cosas horribles- dijo haciendo aparecer la primera espada en su mano derecha.

-Dean…

-Asesiné a un montón de personas inocentes… te lastimé a ti… a Cas… ya no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿De qué hablas, Dean…?

-Lo que dijiste, Sammy… gracias…- le dio un abrazo y el castaño se quedó inmóvil de la impresión- Perdóname por todo Sammy… pero esto es lo correcto.

-Dean…

-Lo que me dijo papá antes de morir… si no podía salvarte, debía matarte…

-Pero no lo hiciste… me salvaste…- respondió el menor asustado- Dean por favor…

-Lo siento, Sammy… tú no puedes salvarme y sé que no me matarás… así que debo hacerlo yo.

-Espera…

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy… por favor no lo olvides, adiós hermano- el rubio le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

-No… Dean… ¡DEEEAAAANNNN!- las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas- No te vayas… por favor… no me dejes… Dean…


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Sí pero la espada no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil y Dean no será la excepción) Sav21samydeanspn (No es que Dean de la nada deje de ser un demonio, hubo todo un proceso que se leerá en este capitulo, ya que la mitad es la perspectiva de Dean y queda más explicado todo. En cuanto al Destiel, a mí me gusta y también escribo de eso XD pero desde el comienzo decidí que este fic no sería Destiel, solo tendrían pequeñas insinuaciones como en la serie pero nada explícito. Tenía planeado terminar el fic antes de que se estrenara la décima temporada pero no alcancé XD pero ya va en la recta final) y yenisita1296 (Ya veremos si Dean hace lo que planea o no. Sip, ya está terminando, solo quedan dos capitulos más y se acaba el fic) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 18**

Dean lo sabía. En el momento exacto en que acabó con Abaddon, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y que no podría detenerse. Lo intentó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener ese extraño deseo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior y esas ansias asesinas que lo desconcertaban pero a la vez resultaban demasiado atractivas para ignorar.

Caín se lo advirtió cuando le entregó la marca, le dijo que venía acompañada de una gran carga y ahora por fin comprendía el precio de sus impulsivas acciones. ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo? ¿Cómo había vivido con esa marca maldita por tanto tiempo? "Porque él tenía a una persona que lo amaba" respondió una vocecita en su cabeza y la idea lo hizo deprimirse un poco, ¿Qué tenía él? Su hermano estaba más molesto que nunca y dudaba que fuera capaz de perdonarlo por el engaño de Gadriel que terminó con la muerte de Kevin. Y por otro lado, Castiel se encontraba ocupado liderando un ejército de ángeles que lo seguían como una secta religiosa. No importa hacia donde mirara, estaba solo.

Vida. Dean no se había detenido a pensar que significaba vivir. Todos esos años, se dedicó de lleno a cuidar de su hermano y seguir con el negocio familia. Siempre permaneció tan inmerso en cumplir con los deseos de otras personas, que jamás se preocupó por lo que él deseaba, por lo que él quería. Y ahora estaba vivo. Así es como se sentía luego de despertar en aquella cama sosteniendo la primera espada mientras Crowley lo observaba atento. Aquello era vivir, o al menos eso le parecía porque jamás en todos esos años se sintió tan bien como cuando usaba la primera espada para rebanar un par de cuello o desmembrar cuerpos. Ahora si estaba viviendo.

Las ansias en su interior no se calmaban, sin importar cuantos demonios destrozara, una parte en su interior seguía pidiendo más. La vocecita en su cabeza continuaba pidiendo por algo que no sabía que era pero que su cuerpo parecía saber perfectamente como satisfacer. Los cadáveres a sus pies comenzaron a apilarse y todo era simplemente maravilloso. No podía negar que Crowley era un buen maestro y le enseñó a disfrutar de sus actividades demoniacas pero las molestias en su camino no tardaron en aparecer y en su caso eran dos: Sam y Castiel. No entendía por qué el parcito estaba tan empecinado en arrebatarle la primera espada y quitarle aquello que lo hacía tan feliz.

"_Suerte, porque realmente la necesitarás"_. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Caín antes de que lo atravesara con la primera espada y una intensa sensación de poder, bienestar y satisfacción inundó su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento, donde el último residuo de lo que alguna vez fue su humanidad, se hundió hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad y un nuevo Dean nació, uno sediento de sangre, muerte, poder y destrucción. Él sería el gran demonio que reinaría en el averno y llevaría el infierno a la tierra.

Sus planes fueron cambiados por las dos molestias que tan bien conocía. Podía notar en su mirada que Sam seguía molesto con el asunto del ángel poseyéndolo pero Castiel era todo lo opuesto, no dejaba de recalcar que el cazador que conoció seguía ahí dentro y que no se rendiría hasta ayudarlo. Por un pequeño error, ese parcito consiguió atraparlo y lo mantuvieron recluido en la mazmorra del bunker. Su hermano parecía no cambiar su actitud de rechazo hacia él, en cambio el moreno, no dejaba de repetir esas molestar palabras de aceptación que en un momento indeterminado, comenzaron a asaltar sus pensamientos y se sintió extraño, como si una pequeña parte en su interior empezara a emerger de improviso.

Desagradable. Ese era el sentimiento que lo invadía cada segundo que permanecía lejos de la primera espada pero no tenía forma de huir de esa habitación. Sam había comenzado con la curación de su parte demoniaca, inyectándole su sangre cada cierto tiempo pero eso no le hacía ni cosquillas. Desagradable. Ese era el sentimiento que lo invadía cada vez que Castiel entraba al cuarto para soltarle el discursito de que ahora era su turno de ayudarlo y que no se rendiría. Las palabras del ángel rondaban por su cabeza cada vez más seguido y algo extraño e innombrable comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. No sabía exactamente qué ocurría pero por cortos minutos, las ansias asesinas y desagradables que lo invadían a diario, se esfumaban para dar paso a una preocupación desmedida que no conseguía entender y se esforzaba por reprimir.

"_Ahora es mi turno de salvarte y estar a tu lado, ahora seré yo quien te proteja, Dean_". Las palabras de su hermano menor fueron lo último que necesitó para reconocer aquel pequeño e intenso sentimiento que comenzó a formarse en su pecho debido a las palabras del ángel. Aún seguía deseando sostener la primera espada para volver a rebanar cuellos pero entonces recordaba a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, a las únicas dos personas que se mantenían a su lado a pesar de todo y eran su familia.

-Sammy… Cas…

Fue en ese preciso momento en que se encontraba solo en la habitación en medio de la oscuridad, en donde una parte de su pérdida humanidad encontró el camino para surgir con fuerza y tomó una decisión que debía llevar a cabo antes de que la marca volviera a controlarlo. Si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a las personas que más importantes en su vida… si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a su querido hermano menor y al mejor amigo que ha tenido en toda su vida… Nunca se lo perdonaría. Fue con ese último pensamiento en mente, que consiguió sobreponerse a las ansias asesinas que emitía la marca de Caín y tomó la única decisión razonable en ese momento. No tuvo problemas en engañar a Castiel para que lo sacara de la trampa del diablo y lo redujo en el suelo antes de liberarse. Luego de conseguir la primera espada, no pudo contenerse para aparecer frente a su hermano y despedirse, porque ya no había vuelta atrás con su decisión.

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy… por favor no lo olvides, adiós hermano.

Estuvo deambulado por diferentes lugares hasta que apareció en una calle en la acera de la izquierda y comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras mantenía sujeta con fuerza la primera espada. Unos años atrás, nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas llegarían hasta ese punto, ni siquiera habría concebido la existencia de ángeles. Una pequeña sonrisa de apoderó de sus labios al recordar que hace muchos años, su única preocupación era lidiar con un nido de vampiros o un hombre lobo rabioso.

-Los buenos tiempos…

Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando comenzó a toser compulsivamente y observó la sangre en ellas. La espalda estaba clamando por más cadáveres para apilar a sus pies pero esta vez sería diferente, Dean no iba a ceder. Ya no volvería a hacer algo que lastimaría a Sam o a Castiel.

-No está vez- dijo apretando la espada con fuerza y continuó caminando- Está vez no te saldrás con la tuya, perra.

Apresuró un poco el paso hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las casas que había en la cuadra y la miró con nostalgia. En esa casa había comenzando todo, ahí fue donde Azazel arruinó la vida de su familia, ahí fue donde el destino de Sam se maldijo por culpa de ese demonio, ahí fue donde perdió a su madre, ahí fue donde su padre cambió para siempre y por eso no habría mejor lugar que su antigua casa, para acabar con su vida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel negó despacio mientras escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía y como el rubio se había despedido antes de marcharse. No le quedó ninguna duda que haría una idiotez y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, Cas- dijo Sam desesperado- No quiero perderlo, tiene que haber una forma de ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, Sam, y vamos a—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un intenso dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se vio en la obligación de arrodillarse mientras tosía algo de sangre. El cazador se apresuró en sostenerlo por los hombros para que no cayera al suelo.

-Cas… ¿Es tu gracia?- preguntó asustado.

-Lo siento… pensé que… tendría más tiempo…

-No Cas… no ahora…

-Escúchame Sam… no me queda mucho tiempo antes de que me extinga junto con la gracia de Hannah… tenemos que encontrar a Dean pronto…

-Pero Cas… tú no…

-Por favor, Sam… no quiero morir así…

-Cas… entiendo- le ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo hasta la sala común y que se sentara- Espera aquí, iré a buscar a Crowley… quizás Metraton dijo algo útil o al menos nos ayudará a encontrar a Dean.

-Sí… Sam- lo tomó por el brazo- Quería darte las gracias…

-Cas…

-He aprendido muchas cosas… gracias a ustedes… nunca había tenido una familia que de verdad se preocupara por mí…

-Basta Cas… no vas a desaparecer.

-Solo quiero que sepas… que estoy feliz de haberte conocido… siento mucho todos los errores que cometí… nunca había entendido que era ser parte de una familia… y que ahora pueda sentir todas estas cosas… eso es gracias a ustedes… gracias Sam, realmente te aprecio… solo quería que lo supieras- el cazador lo miró con pesar antes de acercarse para darle un fuerte abrazo que correspondió.

-Yo también te aprecio mucho, Cas… eres una parte importante de mi familia y eso no cambiará… nunca.

El menor se apresuró en marcharse por el pasillo y el ángel apretó los dedos sobre la mesa, en un intento por calmar el dolor que lo invadía. Podía sentir como la gracia estaba pronto a extinguirse y si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo tenía un par de horas antes de desaparecer. Todo parecía indicar que no iba a volver a ver a su protegido y no sería capaz de cumplir su promesa de salvarlo.

-Lo siento…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y así de fácil te rendirás? Vaya, y yo que pensé que el autocompasivo Cas ya era parte del pasado- se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz.

-¿Gabriel…?

-El mismo que viste y calza- respondió con un dulce en la mano- ¿Me extrañaste, Bro?

-Pero tú… se supone que… Metraton…

-Sí, digamos que nuestra pequeña tregua se acabó, ya me enteré de todo lo que hizo ese bastardo.

-Espera un poco… ¿No estás de su lado?

-Claro que no, jamás estaría de acuerdo en algo que lastimara a nuestros hermanos- respondió lamiendo su paleta de naranja- Metraton me dijo que tú eras el más indicado para liderar a nuestros hermanos y yo estaba de acuerdo en eso pero omitió un par de detalles insignificantes, como su delirio divino y los bombarderos.

-Gabriel…

-Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, me enteré de lo de Dean-demonio y vine a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, aunque me costó encontrar este lugar, está bastante oculto.

-¿Vienes a ayudarnos?

Por unos segundos, se sintió esperanzado con que el arcángel conociera alguna forma de revertir los efectos de la marca de Caín pero por la expresión en su rostro, rápidamente se desilusionó y sus pensamientos se confirmaron al oír su respuesta.

-Lo siento Cas pero no, no sé cómo ayudar a tu querido rubio idiota.

-Gabriel.

-He oído un par de historias, supongo que ya sabes que quien masacró a los caballeros no fuimos nosotros.

-Sí.

-Los rumores que circulan sobre la primera espada no son muy agradables y después de un tiempo, nadie supo algo sobre ella.

-Entonces no hay forma de detenerlo…- afirmó decepcionado.

-A la primera espada y la marca, no- el ángel menor entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedes quitarla pero quizás aún hay algo que puedes hacer por ese mono.

-¿Qué cosa?- el bromista se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Antes de eso, primero debes responder la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para salvar al rubio idiota?

-Lo que sea necesario- dijo sin dudarlo.

-Mmm, definitivamente es molesto, te has vuelto irritantemente humano- soltó cruzándose de brazos- Ni siquiera te reconozco, Cas, todo lo que haces por ese par de hermanos- el moreno sonrió un poco- Sin mencionar tu para nada sana obsesión con ese mono rubio.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decirlo, Gabriel, aunque no lo admitas yo sé que te agradan los Winchester, especialmente Sam.

-Por favor, Cas, no digas idioteces, yo soy un espíritu libre, además, es divertido jugar con ellos.

-Sigue diciéndote eso- respondió con cierta arrogancia.

-Dios, te has vuelto insoportable, igual que tu querido rubito.

-¿Vas a ayudarme, Gabriel?- preguntó serio.

-Para que veas que soy un buen hermano, olvidaré tu insolencia y te ayudaré.

-Gabriel…

-Sé dónde está Dean- el moreno lo miró atento- Pero primero, hay un par de cosas que debes saber.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Sav21samydeanspn (Este capitulo se centrará en el encuentro en Dean y Cas pero el siguiente será para el par de hermanos) y Green (Ojala Gabe haga lo mismo en la serie XD) Gracias por leer, Saludos! :D  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19**

Sam entró a la habitación donde tenían al escriba y se quedó quieto ante la escena que había frente a él. El demonio estaba susurrándole algo al oído a Metraton y lo apuñaló por el cuello mientras sonreía.

-¡Nooo!- gritó el castaño apartándolo pero ya era tarde- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!

-Ya no lo necesitamos, Alce- respondió mirándolo con diversión- El cielo está abierto de nuevo, la ardilla cometerá suicidio por ustedes y yo tendré mi reino, todo es perfecto para mí.

-Maldito hijo de puta- intentó golpearlo pero el demonio apareció tras él.

-Nos vemos alce.

El mayor desapareció del cuarto riéndose y Sam se apresuró en ir a buscar a Castiel pero la sala común estaba desierta. Miró a todos lados extrañado hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Sammy?

-Tú…- el arcángel esbozó una sonrisa antes de lamer su paleta mientras permanecía sentado al borde de la mesa.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Sammy.

-Gabriel… ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Bueno- dijo moviendo el dulce de un lado a otro- Podría ocupar bastantes minutos contándote la maravillosa historia de mi ansiado regreso o quizás prefieras que te diga dónde está el rubio idiota.

-¿Qué?- se acercó a él rápidamente- ¿Sabes dónde está Dean?- el bromista asintió lamiendo la paleta de nuevo- ¡Llévame con él!- el mayor se rio.

-¿Y dónde quedó el "por favor" y el "gracias"?

-¡No estoy jugando!- gritó molesto- Llévame con Dean en este mismo instante.

-Wow, parece que alguien está de muy mal humor- Sam lo iba a tomar por la camisa pero el arcángel desapareció de su vista- ¿A qué se debe el mal genio, Sammy?- se giró rápidamente hacia las escaleras- Oh, ya sé, quizás estás así porque tu hermanito planea jugar a hacerse el muerto de nuevo.

-¡Llévame con él!

-Esa no es la forma de pedirlo, Sammy- el cazador apretó los puños.

-Por favor… llévame con Dean- pidió observándolo fijamente- Va a hacer una idiotez y no puedo permitirlo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿No aprendiste algo de lo que te he enseñado?- el mayor rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos- Mientras sigan teniendo esta dependencia extraña, no van a.

-¡Llévame con Dean!- gritó acercándose rápidamente a él- No me interesan tus lecciones, ni tus consejos, lo único que me importa en este momento es encontrar a mi hermano mayor y traerlo de regreso aquí.

-¿Y para qué? Piensas tenerlo encerrado toda su vida inmortal- suspiró- Eso sería aburridísimo.

Sam bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Comprendía el significado tras la burla por parte del bromista pero se trataba de su hermano mayor y no podía permitir que hiciera una idiotez con tal de deshacerse del control de la espada. No podía concebir la idea de que su única opción fuera matar a Dean o encerrarlo de por vida en la mazmorra.

-Por favor…- suplicó mirando al arcángel- Por favor llévame con él… Es mi hermano… no puedo dejarlo solo ahora… no puedo dejarlo cuando más me necesita…

-Sam…

-Por favor, Gabriel… por favor ayúdame- el bromista se colocó serio por primera vez.

-No- dijo con voz firme- Lo siento pero no lo haré.

-Pero—

-No aún- lo interrumpió el mayor- Lo siento, Sam pero tendrás que confiar en Cas y dejar todo en sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido.

-Realmente no entiendo qué demonios vio en ese humano para actuar de esa forma.

-Gabriel…

-O quizás si lo entiendo…- susurró lo último- Lo entiendo demasiado bien…

-¿Dónde está Cas?

-Con Dean.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo lo llevé con él.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Su gracia está por extinguirse y- en ese momento comprendió lo que ocultaban las palabras del bromista y la tristeza en su mirada.

-Es un idiota ¿Verdad?- dijo haciendo aparecer un chocolate en su mano- Jamás voy a entender cómo piensan los humanos… Jamás voy a entender como un ángel cayó de esa forma…

-Eso es mentira- respondió Sam mirando el suelo- Tú lo sabes… tu también caíste de esa forma cuando nos ayudaste a escapar de Lucifer.

-Humanos, tienen un ego tan grande- respondió dándole la espalda.

-Y tú eres un pésimo mentiroso, Gabriel.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo después de eso, solo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio mientras los segundos avanzaban impasibles. Sam tenía muy claro lo que ocurriría en ese momento, y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar tortuosamente hasta que fuera su turno de actuar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel observó fijamente la que alguna vez fue la casa Winchester, el mismo lugar en donde John y Mary planeaban tener una vida feliz pero todo se transformó en un infierno al cabo de unos años. El dolor en su pecho lo hizo gruñir bajito y entró a la casa con algo de dificultad. Su gracia estaba a punto de extinguirse al igual que él, y aún cuando no entendía las razones de Gabriel para ayudarlo, agradecía que lo hubiera llevado con el rubio después de que tuvieron una pequeña charla. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar sus pies para que avanzaran por el pasillo de la casa mientras se sostenía de las paredes y revisaba los cuartos uno por uno, sin encontrar a su protegido ahí.

-Dean…

Con un último esfuerzo descomunal, consiguió subir las escaleras y entró al que alguna vez fue el cuarto del rubio, encontrándolo de pie junto a la ventana y sosteniendo la primera espada en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el menor sin voltear a verlo.

-Dean…

-Si has venido a convencerme de que no haga esto, ya he tomado una decisión y no quiero que te entrometas.

-No vine a convencerte… de que no lo… hagas…- susurró afirmándose contra la pared junto a la puerta- Sé que no me escucharás… pero ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá… así que…- echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza- Puedes intentar algo que no funcionará… o escuchar lo que tengo que decirte…

-¿Es tu último deseo, Cas?- preguntó el rubio girándose hacia él.

El moreno observó fijamente a su protegido y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio cuando notó un leve tono esmeralda en esos orbes negros. Quizás aún no estaba todo perdido, quizás aún no era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Cas?

-Gabriel me trajo…

-¿Eh? ¿Sigue vivo? Ya imaginaba que ese idiota no moriría tan fácilmente- se acercó despacio al mayor- ¿Cuánto te queda?

-Minutos…

-Yo podría ayudarte- dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-¿Un trato?- se deslizó por la pared hasta caer sentado mientras mantenía una mano sobre su abdomen- No… no podría recuperar mi gracia si eso significa que terminaras por perderte…

-Cas…

-Está bien… ya acepté esto…

-Eres un idiota- dijo el cazador arrodillándose frente a él- Realmente eres un ángel idiota.

-No podría ser de otra forma… si he pasado los últimos… años contigo.

-Parece que al fin encontraste tu sentido del humor- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ángel iba a decir algo pero un intenso dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras tosía sangre. Su final estaba cerca y dentro de muy poco la gracia se extinguiría con él.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que las cosas terminarían así?- preguntó Dean sentándose a su lado mientras mantenía la mirada en el techo- Jamás pensé que iba a acabar con el monstruo que más odiaba de esta forma.

-Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo… Yo solo veo… un humano que ha hecho… mucho más de lo que debe… para preservar este mundo… solo veo a un humano… que es capaz de dar todo… sin pedir algo a cambio… yo solo veo… a Dean Winchester, el humano más puro que he conocido.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás mal de la vista, Cas? Yo soy todo menos puro- dijo sonriendo con miseria.

-Si no puedes ver lo… maravilloso que eres… entonces tú estás mal de la vista…

-Cas…

-La pureza no significa… estar libre de pecado, Dean… no hay un solo humano… que esté exento de eso… la pureza… es albergar el sentimiento más noble de todos…

-¿Cuál?

-El amor… tú eres alguien… capaz de darlo… sin esperar algo a cambio…

-Claro, soy tan bueno que se lo doy a un montón de desconocidas cada noche- respondió con burla.

-¿Por qué… no quieres aceptar… que eres un buen hombre?- el ángel respiró profundo para intentar ignorar el dolor- Ayudar a otros sin esperar… algo a cambio… le regalas esperanza a quien no… la tiene…- tosió un poco y observó la sangre en su mano- Le das valor… a quien lo necesita… le das un apoyo… a quien no lo pide…

-Cas…- cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Y me diste… un hogar y una familia… cuando no la tenía…- hizo una pequeña pausa- Si no eres capaz de… ver todo lo que das… todo el bien que haces… a tu alrededor… entonces si estás… mal de la vista…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Cas?- preguntó mirando el suelo.

-Cuando te conocí… no estaba seguro de que fueras la persona indicada… el elegido del cielo… al principio solo vi… a un humano arrogante, vicioso… y que disfrutaba blasfemar… pero a medida que pasaba tiempo contigo… cada vez que estaba a tu lado… solo observando… o guiándote… me di cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba… y que todo eso vi al comienzo… es solo una fachada para ocultar… lo que realmente eres…

-¿Y que se supone que soy?

-Un buen hombre que ha sido… sometido a duras pruebas… y aún así conserva un alma pura…

Castiel comenzó a toser casi compulsivamente mientras el dolor de su pecho se esparcía a su vientre y le provocaba dolorosas contracciones. Pronto acabaría todo y no podía llegar a ese punto de no retorno ahora que sabía que aún podía salvar a su protegido con la información que le dio Gabriel.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Dean mirándolo preocupado mientras lo sostenía por los hombros- Tu gracia… aún puedo.

-No…

-¿A qué has venido, Cas? No cambiaré mi decisión, tengo que acabar con esto antes de que la espada vuelva a controlarme… y me convierta en lo que más odio…

-No eres como esos demonios… tú no eres un asesino…

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces… a qué…?

-No quiero convertirme… en alguien capaz de lastimar a las personas más importantes que tiene.

-Dean…

-Sí volviera a herir a Sammy… o si te lastimara a ti… no podría perdonármelo… ustedes son lo más importante que tengo… ustedes son la única familia que tengo- dijo lo último afligido- Y no quiero perderlos…

El ángel observó fijamente a su protegido con una pequeña sonrisa. Con o sin marca de Caín, la esencia del rubio seguía siendo la misma y sus palabras le confirmaron la decisión que tomó con la ayuda del arcángel.

-Eres un buen hombre, Dean… y después de todo lo que has pasado… no mereces acabar así…

-Cas…

-Escúchame… aún puedo hacer algo para ayudarte… aún no es tarde para salvarte…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me has enseñado demasiadas cosas… me enseñaste el valor de la humanidad… me enseñaste la libertad… y el libre albedrio… me diste valor cuando creía todo perdido… me diste esperanza cuando perdí mi fe… me diste tu amistad y un hogar cuando no tenía a alguien… me diste tu apoyo cuando no lo pedía…

-Cas…

-Me has dado mucho más… de lo que crees… ahora es mi turno… de retribuirte un poco… de todo lo que me has dado…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay una forma… de disminuir el control… de la espada sobre ti… puedo ayudarte… pero luego dependerá de ti… no caer ante ella…

-Cas…

-Pronto mi gracia se extinguirá… pero quiero darte… lo más valioso que tengo… quiero darte mi ser…

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas…?

-Gabriel me dijo… que el lazo que compartimos… desde el momento en que te saqué de la perdición… es algo inquebrantable y que se… ha fortalecido todo este tiempo… Con mi esencia en ti… la marca perderá fuerza… y tu voluntad lo mantendrá controlado…

-¿Una… posesión?- preguntó confundido.

-No Dean… es algo mucho más profundo… desde un comienzo nuestros destinos estuvieron atados… y ahora… lo estará mi ser con tu alma…

-¿Qué…? No… Vas a morir si haces eso- replicó negando despacio.

-Dean por favor… es la única forma…- pidió tomándolo por la camiseta- Esto funcionará…

-No… ¿Por qué…?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿Por qué harías… eso por mí?

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para moverse despacio hasta dejar caer su cuerpo contra el del rubio y se sostuvo de sus hombros. Gabriel le había hecho la misma pregunta cuando no dudó en aceptar el método que le sugirió y el moreno tenía muy clara su respuesta.

-Pensé que ya lo habías entendido Dean… - abrazó al rubio cerrando los ojos mientras liberaba lo último de su gracia- Si hago esto… es porque tú…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel apareció afuera de la casa Winchester en compañía del pequeño cazador y observó el resplandor blanco que iluminaba una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-¡DEEEAAANN!- gritó Sam para entrar corriendo al lugar.

-Ya veo…- susurró el arcángel observando el cielo con tristeza- Así que esta es tu respuesta, Cas… por ese rubio idiota tú…- cerró los ojos unos segundos- Eres un idiota… eres el ángel más idiota de todos… mi querido hermanito…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: El siguiente será el último capitulo y se acaba el fic. Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Sav21samydeanspn. Ahora sabrán lo que dijo e hizo Cas con Dean. Aquí se termina la historia, gracias a todos los que la siguieron. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 20**

Sam subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto que una vez fue de su hermano y abrió la puerta desesperado.

-¡Deeaannn!- miró a todos lados del cuarto pero no había señales de su hermano o el ángel- ¿Dean? ¿Cas?

Dio unos pasos temblorosos entrando a la habitación y se acercó a mirar por la ventana con una profunda mueca de tristeza. Un montón de pensamientos macabros inundó su mente para explicar la desaparición del rubio. El peor de todos los escenarios es que la gracia de Castiel, se hubiera extinguido con ambos en el proceso.

-Dean…

Se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando entonces reparó en lo que estaba sobre la cama junto a la cama y se apresuró en acercarse, tomando la gabardina del ángel. Respiró profundo ante la confirmación de sus pensamientos pero entonces un papel cayó de la prenda de ropa hacia la cama.

-¿Eh?- abrió el papel que se encontraba doblado por la mitad y reconoció de inmediato la letra- Dean-leyó la nota que solo constaba de una frase y la estrujó contra su pecho- Dean… Eres un idiota… eres un idiota.

Se marchó corriendo de la habitación para ir hacia la entrada, en donde lo esperaba Gabriel comiendo un chocolate pero con una mueca extraña en su rostro. El arcángel observó la gabardina que traía y Sam mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

-Ellos…

-Se ha ido…- murmuró enseñándole la nota que encontró- Se ha ido…

El mayor tomó el papel que estaba doblado por la mitad y que solo contenía una frase "_Déjame ir, Sammy_"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observaba fijamente al cazador que había extendido un mapa sobre la mesa de la cocina para luego mezclar unas cosas en un recipiente y volteó el líquido en el papel. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Dean desapareció luego de que Castiel le entregara su esencia. Perder al rubio de esa manera, más bien, desconocer las razones del Winchester mayor para marcharse, era lo que más le dolía a Sam y por eso se enfocó en buscarlo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Hasta ahora el bromista no entendía por qué decidió quedarse con Sam pero tenía la sensación de que si lo dejaba solo ahora, iba a cometer una estupidez y todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho para obtener esa relativa paz serían en vano.

-Lo tengo- dijo el castaño cuando solo una pequeña parte del mapa no fue consumida por las llamas- Gabriel.

-Sí.

El arcángel suspiró bajito y chasqueó los dedos para transportarlos a ambos hasta Luisiana, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo frente a una cabaña. Sam no perdió tiempo en entrar y el mayor lo siguió en silencio, con un leve deje de preocupación en su rostro. Al entrar vio al menor de pie, y observó hacia donde lo hacia el cazador.

-Dean…- susurró despacio.

El rubio estaba atravesando con la primera espada a un hombre antes de empujarlo al suelo, junto a los otros cuatro cadáveres que se encontraban ahí. La sola idea de que el sacrificio de su hermano menor hubiera sido en vano, lo hizo enfadar y estaba listo para golpear a ese idiota pero cuando el humano se giró hacia ellos, sus orbes eran esmeraldas.

-Dean…

-Sammy… Gabriel, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡¿Que has hecho?!- gritó el castaño afligido- Esas personas.

-Está bien, Sammy… eran demonios- respondió el rubio guardando la primera espada en la parte trasera de su pantalón- Estaban causando problemas en el pueblo y vine a encargarme de ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-No deberían estar aquí- dijo el cazador dándoles la espalda- Pensé que te había quedado claro, Sammy, debes dejarme ir…

-¡Claro que no!- gritó el castaño jalándolo por el brazo- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado estos meses?! No sabía si estabas vivo… o si habías muerto… Cas y tú desaparecieron…

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista del rubio y se acercó despacio hasta ellos para apartar a Sam por el brazo. Ahora le quedaba muy claro que era lo que sucedió en Lawrence hace un par de meses.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el menor liberándose de su agarre- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Tú… ¿Por qué te fuiste, Dean? La primera espada…

-Díselo Dean- lo instó el bromista- Tanto Sammy como yo tenemos derecho a saber que ocurrió con nuestros respectivos hermanos ese día.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de cargarse al último de los demonios que estaban causando problemas, cuando una voz familiar lo hizo voltear y observó esa silueta que tan bien conocía. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se alejó de su hermano y si era honesto, lo extrañaba bastante pero era lo mejor para todos.

-Díselo Dean- habló el arcángel- Tanto Sammy como yo tenemos derecho a saber que ocurrió con nuestros respectivos hermanos ese día.

El rubio bajó la mirada durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, rememorando lo ocurrido que le parecía haber sido ayer.

""""""""""""""""""""_Hace dos meses_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_El ángel dejó caer su peso contra el rubio y lo abrazó. Dean no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ni mucho menos por qué el moreno estaba dispuesto a hacer todo eso por él pero entonces escuchó aquellas palabras. _

_-Pensé que ya lo habías entendido Dean… -habló el mayor dejando salir su gracia de a poco- Si hago esto… es porque tú… eres mi protegido y yo soy tu ángel. _

_-¿Y que se supone que significa eso…?- preguntó el rubio sin entender- No puedes dar tu vida para responsabilizarte por mis errores… _

_-¿Responsabilidad…?- pronunció el menor mientras los rodeaba a ambos con su gracia- Mi misión terminó… cuando Lucifer regresó a la jaula… si seguía con ustedes… es porque yo… lo decidí así… _

_-Cas… _

_-Por primera vez… puedo actuar sin seguir ordenes… sin una misión que cumplir… sin una profecía divina que resguardar… por primera vez… estoy actuando por mi propia voluntad… _

_-Eso…_

_-Y ahora que puedo escoger… te escojo a ti…- el rubio abrió un poco los ojos._

_-No… no lo valgo…- susurró con tristeza- No valgo… _

_-Idiota… solo un idiota… no vería lo maravilloso que eres…- el ángel lo observó fijamente y esos orbes azules parecían brillar más que nunca._

_-No lo valgo, Cas… _

_-Es mi decisión… y para mí… vales esto y mucho más…_

_-Cas… _

_-Voy a morir, Dean… y eso nadie puede cambiarlo… pero si puedo escoger… como acabará todo… - el rubio abrazó al ángel llorando y cerró los ojos mientras una luz blanca inundaba el lugar._

_-Lo siento…- susurró el rubio._

_-Está bien, Dean… siempre estaré contigo… a tu lado es el único lugar donde quiero estar… _

_-Cas… eso sonó raro- dijo el cazador intentando sonreír un poco y sintiéndose invadido por una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. _

_-¿No lo sabías, Dean? Un ángel siempre debe estar con su protegido… yo quiero estar junto a ti…_

_-Cas…Gracias…_

_-Comenzamos esto juntos… y lo terminaremos así… ¿Verdad Dean…?_

_-Sí Cas… lo haremos juntos… _

_La luz comenzó a extinguirse y el rubio abrió los ojos despacio, observando la gabardina del ángel que se encontraba en sus manos y la apretó contra su cuerpo durante unos breves segundos antes de doblarla con cuidado para dejarla junto a la almohada con una nota para su hermano menor. _

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Fin del Flashback""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-Cas… dio su ser para mantener a raya a la marca… y ahora solo depende de mí que me controle o no.

-¿Está… muerto?- preguntó Sam.

-No- respondió Gabriel bajando la vista unos segundos- Cas unió su ser al alma de Dean para ayudarlo a controlarse… entregó todo por ese rubio idiota…

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- prosiguió el menor- Estos meses… pensé lo peor…

-Lo siento Sammy pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no regresaré contigo.

-¿Qué? No digas eso- lo tomó por el brazo- Dean.

-Sammy- lo abrazó con fuerza- Eres lo más valioso que tengo y no hay una sola cosa que no haría por ti pero también debes entenderme… no puedo seguir contigo.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó el menor abrazándolo.

-Ya no soy la misma persona de antes, Sammy… y no puedo olvidar todo lo que he hecho este último tiempo.

-Era la marca… no tú.

-No Sammy, era yo, solo yo y mis tontas decisiones… y ahora lo entiendo, no puedo dejar esta vida y jamás podre ser otra cosa.

-No digas eso…

-La cacería es mi vida, Sammy… es todo lo que tengo… tú eres todo lo que tengo.

-Dean…

-Lo siento Sammy pero no puedo estar contigo, no con lo que me he convertido ahora… es mejor para los dos tomar caminos separados… quiero que tengas una vida.

-Dean no… por favor… encontraremos una solución a esto…

-Es mi decisión, Sammy, yo ya tomé una decisión y te pido que por favor la respetes…

-¿Qué decisión…?- preguntó llorando.

-Aunque nos duela, debemos estar separados, tú tendrás una vida… y yo me encargaré de protegerte y de proteger este mundo.

-Dean…

Sam se aferró con fuerza al rubio. No quería perder a su hermano mayor pero comprendía el por qué de su decisión. Ambos no podían seguir juntos o volverían a caer en lo mismo. Además ahora no sería igual que antes, por culpa de la marca sangrienta, Dean estaría en una constante lucha interna y también externa, enfrentándose a cuanto demonio viniera buscando pelea o causara problemas. Sam siempre lo supo, que el día en que consiguiera salir de la cacería, lo haría solo.

-Dean…

-Estaré bien, Sammy- se apartó un poco para limpiar las lágrimas del menor- No tomes esto como una despedida, tu genial hermano mayor siempre va a cuidarte- el castaño sonrió.

-Idiota.

-Lo único que deseo para ti, es que seas feliz, que tengas una familia, una casa, un perro, que vayas a la universidad y te conviertas en el mejor abogado del mundo- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré muy orgulloso de ti, Sammy, siempre lo he estado.

-Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza- Y yo estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano, Dean…

-Muy bien enano, no te coloques cursi- dijo separándose el mayor- Ya tengo que irme, aún hay mucho por hacer.

-Dean

-No te preocupes, no estaré solo- respondió llevándose una mano al pecho- Cas está conmigo-esbozó una sonrisa- Más te vale cuidar el impala, enano y nada de perros.

-Idiota…

-Nos vemos, Sammy.

-Nos vemos, Dean…

El rubio le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la cabaña. Sam limpió sus lágrimas intentando mantenerse tranquilo. Esa no era una despedida, sabía que volvería a encontrarse con su hermano en el futuro y que aún cuando fuera difícil, lo mejor era mantenerse separados.

-Sammy- lo llamó el arcángel- ¿Estás bien con esto?

-Sí Gabe… voy a estar bien…

-Sammy.

-Llévame al bunker por favor.

El bromista lo llevó de regreso y Sam fue directo a su habitación para guardar sus cosas en el bolso. Cuando subió todo al impala, recorrió el bunker por última vez, deteniéndose unos minutos en el cuarto que fue de su hermano mayor. Regresó hacia la sala común y se quedó junto a la escalera, en donde había un interruptor.

-Bien… es hora de partir…

Observó el lugar por última vez y bajó el interruptor para apagar todo antes de salir del bunker, cerrando la puerta. El arcángel se acercó a él con un chocolate en la mano derecha.

-¿Estás listo para partir, Sammy?

-Sí…

-¿A dónde iras?

-Regresaré a la universidad… intentaré continuar con mi vida… se lo prometí a Dean.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú que harás? Ahora que el cielo está abierto de nuevo y las cosas se calmaron arriba.

-Bueno, Sammy, el cielo jamás me ha parecido muy divertido, así que pienso quedarme por aquí un tiempo más.

-Entiendo- abrió la puerta del conductor- Más te vale portarte bien o me obligarás a ir a cazarte.

-Ni que pudieras, Sammy- respondió el mayor divertido.

-Nos vemos, Gabriel, gracias por todo- subió al auto y condujo internándose en la carretera.

-Que poco cortes, Sammy.

-¡Gabriel!- gritó deteniendo el impala de golpe- Maldición, no me asustes así- respiró profundo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, planeo pasar unas vacaciones en Sthanford, ¿Me das un aventón?

-Gabe…

-Alguien tiene que mantenerte vigilado, eres todo un caso, Sammy.

-Gabe- sonrió- Gracias- condujo con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí, nos vamos a divertir mucho, Baby- dijo colocando algo de música- Vamos Sammy, canta conmigo.

El bromista comenzó a cantar entusiasmado "Carry on my wayward son" mientras hacía aparecer una bolsa de caramelos en sus manos. Sam lo miró de reojo cuando a un lado de la carretera vio al rubio por unos breves segundos, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, "_No tienes que preocuparte, Dean, estaré bien_" pensó para sus adentros antes de acompañar a Gabriel con el coro sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a mejorar ahora, y esperaría pacientemente a que llegara el día en que volviera a encontrarse con su querido hermano mayor.


End file.
